


𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐬

by Nsfwcb1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, BFFs, Bi-Gender, Blood and Violence, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Complete, Confessions, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, Dark, Dating, Death, Domestic, Drugs, Enemies, Flirting, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injustice, Inmate, Lawyers, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Power Bottom, Prison, Psychopath, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Smut, Suicide, Top Park Chanyeol, Trauma, Trust Issues, Unfairness, Violence, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwcb1/pseuds/Nsfwcb1
Summary: [Lawyer Baekhyun and inmate Chanyeol]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 71
Kudos: 139





	1. Intro.

𝓢𝓾𝓶𝓶𝓪𝓻𝔂: 

𝗟𝗮𝘄𝘆𝗲𝗿 𝗕𝘆𝘂𝗻 𝗕𝗮𝗲𝗸𝗵𝘆𝘂𝗻 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝗶𝘀𝘁𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗼𝘂𝘀 𝗺𝘂𝗿𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗿 𝗣𝗮𝗿𝗸 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗲𝗼𝗹 𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗴𝘂𝗶𝗹𝘁𝘆. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗼𝗰𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘄𝘆𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝗰𝗲, 𝘃𝗼𝗶𝗱 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗲𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲.

𝗡𝗼𝘄 𝗵𝗲’𝘀 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗱𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗻 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗷𝗮𝗶𝗹.   
𝗜𝗳 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗲𝗼𝗹 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗯𝗶𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗼𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗲  
  


_َ_

“𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴” -𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗲𝗼𝗹

“𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸-“ -𝗕𝗮𝗲𝗸𝗵𝘆𝘂𝗻

“𝘐’𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦” -𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗲𝗼𝗹

_َ_

𝗕𝘂𝘁, 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮 𝗹𝗮𝘄𝘆𝗲𝗿, 𝗕𝗮𝗲𝗸𝗵𝘆𝘂𝗻 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 ~~𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀~~

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome,  
> This is your Author, Nmtae.
> 
> It’s my first time writing here, and I’m still learning, so please be patient with me.  
> Nonetheless, I’ll try my best to make this a good journey, and i hope you’ll enjoy it 💓


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm sorry, he denied your request to speak, he says he's not looking for a lawyer,"_ The woman said, as soon as she got off the phone.

 _"Oh it's fine, just tell him I'll be here tomorrow, again,"_ Baekhyun said, smiling confidently before collecting his stuff, and walking out of the prison’s office.

As soon as he was out a loud sigh left his mouth and his shoulders slumped down. Rejected again. Reaching for his back pocket, he fished out his phone and dialed his colleague.

 _"Baekhyun, any good news?"_ Jongdae excitedly greeted him.

 _"Unfortunately, he still refuses to meet!"_ Baekhyun said, walking to his car.

 _"Ugh for God's sake, what kind of a prisoner doesn't want free help!?"_ Jongdae groaned in annoyance and Baekhyun could only sigh, he understands.

It has been two weeks already since he first requested to talk with Chanyeol, he has been here on daily basis since then.

 _"I'll come here for the rest of my life if I had to, I'll meet him, no matter what,"_ Baekhyun said, turning the engine of his car on, trapping the phone between his shoulder and ear as he spoke.

 _"You do you. But do you want this to be your first case as a lawyer?"_ Jongdae asked and Baekhyun was silent, quietly rethinking his decision.

 _"You know it's been 10 years since this happened, by now people are one hundred percent convinced that he was the murderer"_ Jongdae continued, sighing.

 _"So, are you saying I should let him be because people won't believe me?"_ Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow, well aware of the fact that the man can’t see him from the other side of the line.

 _"No, I'm saying it's going to be hard, and you only graduated like 3 months ago"_ Jongdae hurriedly explained, not wanting the younger to take his words in a wrong way.

 _"Hyung, I graduated 3 months ago, but I've been preparing for 10 years now, I'm more qualified than you are if you ask me"_ Baekhyun sassily said, rolling his eyes when he heard the dramatic gasp from the said man. (𝐉𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐝𝐚𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦)

 _"You arrogant asshole, I've done nothing but help you throughout this time, and this is how you repay me!?"_ Jongdae scolded, and Baekhyun just sighed, it's true that his friend has helped a lot, and he can't deny it.

 _"I love you, Hyung. See you at the office"_ so he ended the call instead.

Glancing at the prison one last time before driving away. With the promise of seeing the blue walls of the prison center, first thing tomorrow morning.

Baekhyun has been eager to solve this case ever since he got into law school ~~and maybe even before that.~~

It's a Murder, that took place 10 years ago. Where Park Chanyeol was charged with first-degree murder.

* * *

_**  
[The unpleasant night]** _

_**  
**_  
He remembers that day as if it was yesterday, people were frightened by the loud gunshot in the normally calm and safe neighborhood. It was at night time probably around 8 PM and Baekhyun was only 14 years old then.

He was walking home after his lessons, normally he'd take the easy route down the street. But that day he wanted to get home quicker, he was excited because it's finally the holiday. Which meant no more lessons for a few months. So instead, he took the secret route he found, months before. It was through an alley, and it was harder, since he had to climb a fence to get to the other side, but it shortened the distance enormously.But as he took the turn to walk into that alley, a loud grunt made him jump backward slightly, and he froze in his spot, trying to look for the source of the inhuman voice. 

The 14 years old, sucked a sharp breath in, after landing his eyes on it.

Seeing, two figures. One laying on the floor while the other was on top of him, throwing deadly punches at the man who was groaning in pain, Baekhyun recognized it as _the inhuman_ voice.The teenage boy quickly hid behind the huge recycling bin, suddenly thankful for his tiny figure. He peeked at them again, seeing as the man on top stopped hitting and held the other by the collar of his shirt. _"I could ruin you, you fucker!"_ The man growled. 

Baekhyun didn't know why was he the one shivering and tearing up at the threats?

 _"Yeah? You wouldn't feel anything even then, right? you're just like your father, a psycho son of a bitch-"_ the man laying down received yet another punch with a very annoyed groan from the man on top.

 _"Don't you fucking dare speak about my father!"_ The man on top threatened. But the other guy now coughing blood only laughed. Annoying even the little boy looking at them from afar, he too wouldn’t allow anyone to speak ill of his parents.

 _"Why not? Everyone does it, everyone talks about how much of a monster you two are. You’re going to end up just like him one day, dead and all alone"_ the man said, and weirdly enough the one on top didn't even bat an eye as he quietly listened.

 _"Must be good to be a psychopath, huh? Just how many people have you hurt without even flinching?"_   
  


Baekhyun's confused eyes focused on the man on top, waiting for him to snap and throw more punches, but the stranger on top was rather lost in his thoughts.

 _"Do you know how much normal people despise the likes of you? You're a huge burden, worthless and useless. If I were you I'd kill myself, just like your dad did"_ and there was another punch, finally.

Baekhyun grimaced as the man kept throwing hard punches. Realizing the situation again, Baekhyun eyed the empty streets wishing that someone older and more mature than him, would come and stop this from getting out of hand. A loud groan made him glance back again, this time the man that was on top was thrown to the other side, leaning on the fence behind him as he tried to stand up again. The man that was laying down is now standing tall on his feet, covered with blood, even though he was giving Baekhyun his back he could still see it slightly from his side profile as he spoke. 

_"Maybe I should do it for you instead? Huh? Make you follow your dad? Why don't you go and meet that fucker in hell, huh?"_ The man previously was being punched close to death, is now holding a gun up against the one that nearly killed him.

oh how the tables turned.

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he eyed the black object, covering his mouth with both tiny hands to not make any voices and gain any unwanted attention, his vision got blurry and he hurriedly blinked to let the tears drop.

 _"Any last words?"_ The man teasingly asked.

 _"Remember this day very clearly. one day, I'll make you pay for it, and it won't be a cheap price"_ The other man said, carelessly leaning back on the fence, as if there wasn't a gun pointed directly at him.

_"Hhhhh goodbye, you psycho son of a bitch-"_

Baekhyun curled onto himself, on the floor and covered his ears tightly as he quietly cried.

_A shotgun was heard_

Terror sucked the very breath from his mouth, Pulse beating in his ears, blocking out all other sounds, the sudden shock made him so tense that he fell on his rear, not even caring about the harsh contact his body made with the floor.He wasn't frightened nor was he afraid, What he felt was beyond such mere nouns. He wanted to run for safety, but his feet didn't allow it. So instead, he tried to steady his breath and calm the panic, brushing his tears away only for more to come running down. He peeked again, and it wasn't what he was expecting at all, the one holding the gun was the one laying down probably _dead_ , and the one that had the gun pointed at him was staring with wide eyes instead, looking around for the source of the bullet.

 _"What the hell! Show yourself you coward"_ the man shouted angrily, pacing back and forth as he tried to catch a glimpse of the anonymous. 

Baekhyun saw it from his spot, it was more of a shadow than a person, but it was in the building right across the street, the figure disappeared behind the curtains as the man kept on shouting.

 _"Fuck!"_ He shouted lastly, looking at the unmoving body and furiously brushing his hair back, as he tried to call an ambulance.

A little chocked up cry was heard and Baekhyun watched as the man's eyes wandered, before finally landing on him, he just then realized that the cry was _his own_. What happened after that was simple, Baekhyun was running as fast as his little feet can take him. Having had a quick eye contact with the tall stranger made the adrenaline rush through him like a flood.

* * *

_"Baek?"_ Baekhyun was pulled out of his paperwork, having to slightly stretch up to see beyond the mountains of books and papers on his desk.

 _"Yes?"_ He answered once he saw Xiumin standing by the door of his office.

 _"It's getting late, aren't you going home?"_ Xiumin said, walking further into the office.

 _"I lost track of time, I'll finish up and leave"_ Baekhyun showed him the last paper he was currently working on.

 _"Dae said that he's still not accepting your meeting requests!?"_ Xiumin asked as he scanned through the papers and books on the latter's desk.

 _"Yeah, he's not giving in and I won't give up either"_ Baekhyun sighed, leaning back in his chair and letting his eyes rest for a minute, no wonder his eyesight is getting worse lately, because of all this paperwork and working late.

 _"Cheer up, man. Remember why you got here, how hard it was and even so, you still made it this far. He'll cave in soon, and you'll help him out just fine, I believe in you"_ Xiumin encouraged him with his sweet eye smile, the younger peeked at him before smiling back.

 _"Ugh I suddenly feel charged with willpower, thank you, Hyung"_ Baekhyun playfully stretched out, Going back to work, exactly a minute after resting.

 _"You're so silly. Good luck and call me if you need any help"_ Xiumin chuckled as he walked out of the office, waving goodbye to Baekhyun who just smiled as he watched him leave.

Baekhyun felt more than thankful for the couple, Xiumin and Jongdae have been with him ever since 5th grade, he went through the trauma with them and they helped him out. Even when he announced that he'll be going to law school, they were quick to follow suit, since their only dream was for them to work at the same place when they're older. It was their 6th-grade dream, and it stuck with them as they got older, although they didn't say it out loud, they still really liked that childish dream.

And thankfully that dream is a reality now, all of them are working together. Both Xiumin's parents were individual lawyers and were so happy that their older child has graduated with honor. So they decided that it's time to open their law firm and train the newly graduate lawyers, under it. He was thankful because he would've never found a better place to work or have a better CEO or colleagues. No other firm will accept them for how little their experience is, and no other firm will allow him to take such a big case as his first. It was all possible because Xiumin's parents were there all along, they saw the passion he had, and how determined he was to _make things right_.

Baekhyun finally finished the last bit of work he had for the night, checking his wristwatch one last time.

 _"It's 9, fuck my mom is gonna kill me"_ Baekhyun hurriedly picked his stuff, pulling the coat off the back of his office chair and running out. He got home almost 17 minutes later, and his mom was indeed not so happy with him. 

_"Byun Baekhyun!" Well, shit._

_"Hi, mom! You won't believe the amount of paperwork we had to do today, it took us a while but we finally finished just earlier"_ Baekhyun tried to slyly walk upstairs as he rambled on, but his mother's face showed how she's not falling for it.

 _"Get your ass here, kid"_ she simply said, sighing as she leaned back on the couch.

His mom is nice and sweet, but she's a hell of a nagging person. Especially since his dad is mostly at work, so she has to fill up both stern and soft spots.

 _"Mom~"_ Baekhyun whined childishly, as he walked toward the couch. Plumping right next to her and cuddling her tightly before she starts nagging again.

 _"Ugh you should've called at least, do you know how worried I was? You didn't even answer my calls"_ she said, sighing at her son's sneaky behavior, trying to act all cute to distract her from getting angry. But the fact that she knows it doesn't mean it's not working, it works like a charm _every time_.

 _"I'm sorry, you know I keep my phone on silent when I'm at work, I promise to text you if I'm ever gonna be late again"_ Baekhyun kissed her cheeks apologetically, tightening his arms around her.

He knows that his mom is just worried about him. But he was 24 years old now, she has got to stop treating him like he's a, 5 years old.It's bad enough that she forced Baekhyun to not move out when he wanted to, and she made him promise to not do so until he has found a significant other, so they can take care of him as she does. His dad on the other hand wasn't a big part of his life for sure, but he still appreciated the man for taking care of him until now even though he's a grown-up who should be depending on himself. He does get paid, but his mom thought it was a good idea to put most of his salary into savings and invest into buying a house in the future for him and his partner.

Yes, his mom is _obsessed_ with the idea of her son dating someone, as Baekhyun has been single all his life now, even after 24 long years he still didn't have his first kiss yet, not even held hands with anybody, aside from his friends and parents. He has gone through a very horrible trauma after what he witnessed at the age of 14. After that, he focused on getting better. And when he was 17 almost getting over how _horrific_ that night was, he then decided to focus on studying and getting into law school.

Chanyeol's story has been all over the news after that day, so it was hard for him to completely forget all about it. But, that helped him know that _the_ _man on top_ and the one that survived was named Park Chanyeol, he was 23 years old (𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧), lived alone, and had a part-time job in the nearby grocery store.

Many details of Chanyeol's private life were shared over the news for millions of people to see, hear and judge. The fact that he was the son of a _“psychopath”_ who committed _suicide_ a few years before, was a good enough reason for people to accuse him of murder, saying that he takes after his father, and that he can easily kill the man and act as if nothing happened. People made assumptions of him, calling him a _freak_ , a _psychopath_ , a _hypocrite_ , and shaming him for being like his dad. Wanting him to kill himself too. 

No one even thought that the other person that died was a drug dealer who had a bad history and probably many other possible enemies. No one even questioned why he had a gun in his hand when they found him dead. No one cared that there was _no proof_ of Chanyeol being the one that killed the man. No one even blinked when Chanyeol _pled innocent_ and gave them _the whole truth_.

They just wanted to point fingers at him, because _he's a psychopath, a son of another psychopath_.

Baekhyun has promised himself to make them pay, he'll be the one that brings everyone on their knees to ask for Chanyeol's forgiveness. Even if he doesn't know the man personally and even if he saw him punch the man furiously, that still didn't change the fact that Chanyeol was _innocent_. The charges put against him were false and he got locked up for _10 years_ for a mistake he didn't even make.

Baekhyun feels horrible.

He was only 14 years old, and when he told his parents what he saw that night they asked him to shut his mouth and act as if he saw nothing. They feared that the real culprit would be after him if he showed up as the only _witness_.Being young, naive, and terrified to the core of his soul, he had no other choice but to listen to them. But as he got older and people got meaner, he realized that he can't just sit back and do nothing, it’s unfair, he has to speak up, he needs to fight back as a _witness_.

He was determined and that led his parents to suggest the whole law school thing, telling him to take the safe way, and get Chanyeol repaid, for what he has been through.  
  


* * *

The next morning wasn't any different, he walked into the prison, got greeted by a few officers and wardens as he made his way to the meeting office. Knocking twice before he walked in.

_"Mr.Byun, I see you came back"_ the lady sitting behind the desk greeted him with a smile.

Thankfully, the people in the prison were very easy going and cooperated well with his attempts to speak to the said inmate.

_"Don't I always come back?"_ Baekhyun smiled too, stepping forward to shake hands with her.

 _"You sure do, I admire the effort. And guess what?"_ She trailed, smirking playfully at him.

_ "What?" _

_"He finally accepted your request to speak"_ She announced.  


Baekhyun felt a tiny part of the guilt he held deep inside for 10 years, vanish. This was it, it's finally the time to make things right.

* * *

_But, boy was he wrong..._

Sitting here in this room, that was set up for lawyers to meet with their clients in jail. It was an unmonitored room, and the closest officer was at a desk facing away from the room. Baekhyun had the choice to be separated by glass from Chanyeol, or in a room with other officers and lawyers with their clients, or a monitored room with video cameras, without audio just for safety purposes.

But he decided to go with privacy instead, he knew Chanyeol wasn't a _murderer_ , he was confident the man won't hurt him in any way possible.  
  


_ But then again, boy was he damn wrong... _

  
The man that walked in was a _stranger_ to his eyes. Blond, slightly long hair, wet and laying carelessly against his forehead. Almond eyes were lifeless as they stared down his soul. Plump, slightly full lips had a scar down the side of it but looked attractive nonetheless.

_ He was breathtaking.  _

And Baekhyun doesn't know if it was the fact that the situation was vicious back then, or that he was just 14 years old and the guy was 23. But Baekhyun had never noticed how good looking Chanyeol was.

The officer walked the _handcuffed_ inmate to the chair facing Baekhyun, forcing him down.

_"Just knock when you're done"_ the officer pointed to the glass window that separated them from his desk. Without even glancing, Baekhyun nodded, too absorbed into the buff man sitting right in front of him. The officer left them alone after that. 

Baekhyun knew he would regret it, but he couldn't stop stealing glances at the inmate. 

Chanyeol suddenly leaned back in his chair, the metal handcuffs sliding over the table with a loud screech, and  Baekhyun squirmed uncomfortably at the sound, frowning as he met the older's eyes.

Chanyeol was smirking, a very knowing and smug-looking smirk. Baekhyun gulped feeling his throat go dry suddenly.

_"S-So, what made you finally accept to see me?"_ Baekhyun decided that the silence was too suffocating so he spoke.

_"Curiosity"_ Chanyeol's voice was deep. He had that rich, but rough tone. He speaks as if he owns the world, his sorrow seeping through.  


He would remind you of a stormy day, a _nice one_.

Baekhyun could’ve sworn he felt goosebumps all over his body, it was just a simple word, and yet here he was, _craving_ to hear more of it. And the way Chanyeol was eyeing him didn't make him feel any less nervous.

_"About what?"_ He tried to sound confident either way, as he distracted himself with bringing out some papers from his briefcase.

Freezing in his spot when more screeching voices were heard, he looked slightly up and saw Chanyeol leaning forward this time, hands laying on the table right in front of him as he propped himself on his elbows.  


_ "You"  _

He was ~~staring~~ no- peering at Baekhyun without even blinking, indeed those were curious eyes. He looked as if he was searching for something in the younger’s face _or soul_.

_"I would gladly tell you about myself"_ Baekhyun tried to pull a smile, despite his shaky and sweaty hands.

_"What do you want from me, Mr.Byun?"_ Chanyeol was straightforward, expressionless as he patiently waited for an answer.

_"I want to offer my help-"_ Baekhyun found himself unable to look away from the older's dull, lifeless eyes.

_"I don't need help"_ Chanyeol leaned back again, not breaking the eye-contact.

_"No, but I can get you out of here! You'll plead not guilty and we'll win the case"_ Baekhyun confidently announced, looking with hopeful eyes at the inmate.

A _dangerously_ low chuckle, _roared_ through the small room.

_"Listen up, you lil super-lawyer"_ Chanyeol started, not interested nor impressed by the promise of _freedom_.

_"I don't think you know what's going on here? or who I am, actually?!"_ Chanyeol said, smirking devilishly.

_"I know everything, I know your whole story!"_ Baekhyun exclaimed, voice coming out more high-pitched than he intended.

_"Yeah? And you do know that I'm the villain in that story, don't you?"_ Chanyeol looked unamused, giving Baekhyun a very judgmental look.

_"Are you, though?"_ Baekhyun muttered after a few seconds of complete silence.  


He saw a rush of emotions in the older's eyes but they were back to _void_ just a second later.

_"Whatever, now that we spoke_ _you can fuck off and stop requesting to see me"_ Chanyeol half threatened, with his sea-deep voice.

_"You're wasting your life in jail, aren't you afraid of never leaving this place again?"_ Baekhyun raised his voice when he saw Chanyeol pushing himself up, ready to leave.

And that stopped him.

_"I already lost 10 years. So, the rest of my life? Doesn't seem terrifying anymore"_ Chanyeol shrugged, slumping back down in his chair.

Baekhyun suddenly felt hopeful seeing that, it showed that the man was willing to continue the conversation, because he can leave and Baekhyun won’t be able to stop him. Yet he just sat back in his chair.

_"Hey, I believe you're not guilty, and I want to help you out of here"_ Baekhyun's voice softened, maybe Chanyeol just needed _reassurance_.  


_"What makes you think you can prove my innocence?"_ Chanyeol squinted his eyes at him.

_"For starters, you just asked if I can prove your innocence, normally criminals would say, how can you make me innocent, or can you get me a not guiltyverdict"_ Baekhyun smiled cheekily once he saw Chanyeol's eyes widening, but the older looked away immediately to hide how surprised he looked.

_"I believe that says a lot"_ Baekhyun continued, but this time he earned a scoff.

_"Whatever, you can't fix this with some mind games"_ Chanyeol's gaze fixed on Baekhyun as if he wanted to read him. He's trying to see just how far can Baekhyun handle before he snaps and leaves, just like every other lawyer that tried to take his case.

No one can handle him, and he knows it so well.

_"Tell me about yourself, Mr.Park?"_  


Chanyeol thought the little lawyer was weird. How can he change the subject so casually, completely ignoring his rude remark?

_"Why would I?"_ He questioned, groaning in annoyance. Normally, the lawyer sitting across from him would've been long gone by now.

_"I want to know you well, so we can work together and I can help you out of here"_ Baekhyun smiled sweetly and Chanyeol almost grimaced, the lawyer was too cheerful and positive for his liking.

_"Again, I didn't ask for your help!"_ He refused again, glaring at the little man sitting across from him, he knows that he is feared by everyone he has ever met.

_ "I didn't ask for your permission either" _

But this is new.

Chanyeol looked disturbed and astonished at the same time, never had he met someone that talks back to him. In this jail even officers feared him _or so he thought_ , they always tried to play it cool around him and not get on his nerves.

But to have the balls to speak back and dare him? This was definitely, _new_.

_"Listen, the things you heard about me are all lies"_ Chanyeol sighed, leaning back in his chair again, stretching his long legs under the table, accidentally brushing over Baekhyun's.

_"I know-"_ Baekhyun was happy for a second, Chanyeol was finally on the same page as him-

_"I'm way worse"_ Chanyeol continued and all hope came crashing down. He spoke too soon.

_"I know you're not, I believe in you"_ Baekhyun was still determined. And Chanyeol smirked, eyes never looked more dazed and void.

_"Don't do that to yourself, sweetie"_ Gravelly voice, occupied by a low and nerve-racking chuckle.  


Quivering in his chair, Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly and tried to steady his breathing, letting more oxygen in to help him think straight and ignore the fact that he was frightened to death by just the sound of the older's voice, and the burying gaze.

_"S-So... I ran a few background checks on you"_ Baekhyun was an expert at changing topics, Chanyeol noted.

_"Nosey little fucker, aren't you?"_ Chanyeol pushed further, trying to end this quickly so he can go back to his cell and be _alone_ again.

_"In my opinion, you're just hiding behind those bars, because you're too afraid to face the world again"_ Baekhyun ignored the attempts to piss him off.

_"Your opinion isn't my reality"_ Chanyeol groaned, losing hope in getting on the younger's nerves.

He just stared at Baekhyun, seeing how the younger squinted into his papers trying to skim through the words, giving an approving hum or even a slight nod every now and then.

_"How old are you?"_ Chanyeol found himself curious again.

_"24, you?"_ Baekhyun glanced at him before looking back at his papers, trying to hide how excited and amused he was since Chanyeol showed interest in him.

_"33"_ Chanyeol simply replied, and Baekhyun didn't want him to stop here. This was a very good sign, Chanyeol conversing with him. It’s not like he didn’t know his client’s age.

_"Wow, you don't look your age!"_ Baekhyun admitted, a slight blush taking over his cheeks when the older gave him a knowing look.

_"I know, too hot for my own good"_ Chanyeol didn't even bat an eye, saying that.

_"Cocky much?"_ Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes, feeling the atmosphere around them _un-tense_ slowly.

_"No, just confident with all this"_ Chanyeol drew circles, pointing at himself as a whole.

_"You have all the right, sir. I admit"_ Baekhyun chuckled, but instantly stiffened when he realized what he just said.  
  


_ Did he just low key call Chanyeol hot? _

_"Well, thanks sugar, you're good looking yourself"_ And Chanyeol was back to that stupid smug smirk.

Deciding that it's safe and stable to end it here before he starts drooling over the 33 years old. He hurriedly started collecting his papers, shoving them in his briefcase messily, before he finally looked up.

Chanyeol seemed confused.

_"Our meeting ends here today, but I'll see you tomorrow, anything else you would like to say?"_ Baekhyun smiled awkwardly.

Chanyeol just stared at him, shrugging his shoulders carelessly, and Baekhyun nodded.

_ "Alright then, see you tomorrow Chanyeol-ssi, take care" _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> Please don’t forget to leave your comments and thoughts 💓  
> Until next time, take care everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

It's been almost 3 weeks since they first met. Chanyeol has been accepting his requests to meet without hesitating. Finally, allowing him to be his lawyer and take the case, just two days ago.

Baekhyun felt more relaxed around the older now, acting like he normally would around people close to him.

Chanyeol on the other hand was confusing. He was relaxed and then a minute later he was aggressive and rude, which Baekhyun was still not used to but he didn't show any signs of disapproval or annoyance.

Today he’s meeting Chanyeol's therapist, it’s his daily visit and the older had to work a shift in the prison's library.   
  


* * *

_Unpleasant_ , that's how the meeting went.

Baekhyun felt very defensive, as the therapist spoke about Chanyeol.

 _"After many years of observing him, I figured that he indeed has an antisocial personality disorder "_ the therapist said, and Baekhyun tensed.

 _"W-What do you mean?"_ He stuttered.

He knows that type of personality disorder, but he didn't know much about it.

 _"The people of this disorder, lack the concern for other people's feelings, And they are frequently overly aggressive, impulsive, irritable and lacking in guilt"_ She further explained.

 _"B-but that's not possible, he converses so well with me!"_ Baekhyun felt worry and fear creeping to his chest.

 _"Which is what I'm afraid of. Over the years, I noticed a development in some psychopathy traits he had"_ she trailed off.

 _"What does that even mean?"_ Baekhyun couldn’t help the frown that appeared on his face, he felt his blood boiling.

does she think everyone is a therapist?

 _"It's possible to exhibit several psychopathic traits without being an actual psychopath. but people with psychopathic traits who also have an antisocial behavior are considered to be... Psychopaths"_ she explained.

Baekhyun had a look of disbelief and shock. Wide-eyes, crinkled nose, and creased brows, his heart pounding heavily, as the therapist's words repeated in his head.

So she's saying Chanyeol is a- _psychopath_?

 _"I-I can't believe this, he's the most normal human being I've ever seen! He shows interest and dislikes stuff, he's also very charming, and a lot of his cellmates would agree with me"_ Baekhyun shook his head, trying to shut down the word repeating In his head.   
  


_Psychopath!_

_"Exactly, Mr.Byun! How can someone kill a person and then get into jail for 10 years, yet he's still this normal?"_ the therapist said.

 _"He didn't kill anyone!"_ Baekhyun spat rather harshly, feeling defensive.

 _"Ugh alright, even if he didn't kill anyone and he's locked up here, wouldn't any normal human throw a tantrum? I mean, he's being locked up for no fault of his own, as you're assuming"_ She was sure to add the last part.

No one believed that Chanyeol was innocent, Baekhyun knew that and was okay with it. But he couldn't help the want to punch someone whenever they spoke ill of the man.

 _"Alright, can you please send me a report of all the ' Psychopathic traits' you noticed, I'll be sure to go through them carefully"_ Baekhyun wanted to end this as soon as possible.

The urge to punch a hole in the wall comes and goes, so just to be safe and careful not get into jail himself, he left the therapy room in a rush.

* * *

  
It was later, when Baekhyun walked into his office, slumping down in his chair with a loud sigh, he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. His mind wandering again.

 _'A psychopath? How can someone as calm and normal as Chanyeol be a psychopath?'_ He wondered. Sighing again he sat up straight, rubbing his tired eyes before he reached for his phone to dial his mother’s number.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, mom"_

_"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"_

_"It was okay I guess, just wanted to let you know, I'm going to be late tonight, don't wait up for me,"_ Baekhyun said, moving some papers around to empty the space in front of him.

Accidentally pressing on a few keys on his computer's keyboard. His eyes focused on the computer screen that lit up instantly, his email's inbox popping right up. The last email caught his eyes, muttering a quick _"I gotta go"_ to his mom, he threw his phone to the side with a loud thud before hurriedly opening the email.

Without even thinking he printed the documents sent to him, and rushed out of his office to the printing room, waving to some of the employees that greeted him but not stopping for a second. On his way back, he had the papers hugged close to his chest, as if afraid someone is going to peek into them.

As soon as he walked into his office and slammed the door shut behind him, he went through the papers, holding a pin and a notebook to write down whatever he has in mind, sitting down on the couch instead of the office chair to be as comfortable as possible, because judging by how many papers this was, it's going to take a while.

He started reading, skimming through the introduction of the inmate’s information and the doctor's opinion, he went straight ahead to the 'signs'.

_"First, Superficial charm. Oh..."_

[ _**Psychopaths are often likable on the surface. They’re usually good conversationalists, and they share stories that make them look good. They may be funny and charismatic as well.** _ ](https://www.verywellmind.com/what-is-a-psychopath-5025217)

Baekhyun felt the thudding in his heart again, he remembers speaking to some of Chanyeol's cellmates, just to gain more knowledge of the older's personality. They all sure thought that Chanyeol was charming, might've been a little cocky but with those he was close with, he was extremely funny and likable.

 _"But that doesn't mean only psychopaths are charming!"_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes at himself for even worrying for a second.

_"Second, Need for stimulation...”_

[ **_Psychopaths love excitement. They like to have constant action in their lives, and they frequently want to live in the “fast lane.” Quite often, their need for stimulation involves breaking rules._ ** ](https://www.verywellmind.com/what-is-a-psychopath-5025217)

_”Yeah, but who doesn't like a little bit of excitement and a rush of adrenaline?"_ Baekhyun thought it was ridiculous.

_"Manipulative..."_

[ **_Psychopaths are really good at getting other people to do what they want. They may play on one person’s guilt while lying to get someone else to do their work for them._ ** ](https://www.verywellmind.com/what-is-a-psychopath-5025217)

Baekhyun suddenly gulped, he remembers when Chanyeol guilted the guards in making him stay with Baekhyun way past the visiting hours. He was sure to make himself seem, powerless and gain the officer's petty. He remembers how Chanyeol smirked right after the officer gave him his back and agreed to let him stay.

 _"No, but that was a simple lie to stay and talk with me!?"_ Baekhyun was having a full-on conversation with himself.

_"Lack of remorse..."_

[ _**Psychopaths don’t care how their behavior affects other people. They may forget about something that hurts someone, or they may insist that others are overreacting when their feelings are hurt. Ultimately, they don’t experience any guilt for causing people pain.** _ ](https://www.verywellmind.com/what-is-a-psychopath-5025217)

Baekhyun might be in denial, but this one is true. He remembers once calling the warden he’s close with, apologizing for being sick and not going to visit Chanyeol on that day despite his request.

Once the warden informed Chanyeol he made him deliver this message to Baekhyun _"fuck you, you better not show up ever again"_ which made Baekhyun pull his tired body out of bed and go see him nonetheless. And it was like hell even there, Chanyeol has commented on how he looks like shit, and how it was disgusting whenever he sneezed. Baekhyun was deeply hurt and embarrassed by how blunt the older was, but he didn't think much of it. But seeing this now...

It all makes sense.

 _"Lack of empathy. This is so Chanyeol"_ Baekhyun easily admitted with a sigh.

[ _**Psychopaths struggle to understand how someone else might feel afraid, sad, or anxious. It just doesn’t make sense to them as they’re not able to read people. They’re completely indifferent to people who are suffering.** _ ](https://www.verywellmind.com/what-is-a-psychopath-5025217)

_"Promiscuous sexual behavior, "_

[ _**Since they don’t care about the people around them, psychopaths are likely to cheat on their partners. They may engage in unprotected sex with strangers. Or they may use sex as a way to get what they want. Sex is never an emotional or loving act for them.** _ ](https://www.verywellmind.com/what-is-a-psychopath-5025217)

From speaking to Chanyeol, Baekhyun knows for sure that this was true. Chanyeol was incapable of love, he had many relationships and they all barely lasted a week.

_"Pathological lying,"_

[ **_Psychopaths tell lies to look good and get out of trouble. But they also tell lies to cover up their previous lies. They have difficulty keeping their stories straight sometimes as they forget what they’ve said. If challenged by anyone, they simply change their story again or rework the facts to fit the situation._ ** ](https://www.verywellmind.com/what-is-a-psychopath-5025217)

Baekhyun had a sudden doubt about all the things that Chanyeol ever told him. How is he going to know if Chanyeol was laying? He might need to come up with another mind trick to check this one. But other than that, all he's getting is that psychopaths are socially irresponsible, unable to distinguish between right and wrong, they never show any genuine feelings or empathy as they're manipulative and pathological liars. So Chanyeol could be easily playing Baekhyun, and he would have no idea at all.

Baekhyun's mind was running the mile to remember all their meetings and little talks. Is it possible that when Chanyeol looked angry he wasn't angry? Or when he was nice, it was just an act? How about when he rushed to help one of his cellmates, stopping him from getting into trouble, he wasn’t worried? Was he just manipulating him?

Eyebrows knitted in a frown, frustration crinkled his eyes, as he crushed the paper in his fist and threw it to the side. Leaning back and blocking the light with both his palms. He needed a moment of peace. He had to think straight and not be emotional, that is if he wanted to help Chanyeol out.

Even if the latter was a _psychopath_ and he might have lied to him. He was still innocent!

Or was he?

A rushed soft knock, pulled him out of his thoughts.

 _"Come in"_ he simply said before collecting his notes and the papers scattered all over the coffee table in front of him.

 _"Hey"_ Jongdae greeted as he walked in.

 _"You're back? How was it?"_ Baekhyun had asked Jongdae to visit Chanyeol today.

After meeting the therapist, Baekhyun didn't feel like he can face the older, not without knowing more about the whole _psycho_ thing.

 _"It was... interesting, terrifying at first, but it wasn't as bad as I thought afterward!"_ Jongdae exclaimed, seemingly surprised by his realization.

 _"Yeah?"_ Baekhyun glanced back as he made his way to his office again, carrying all his papers and notes.

 _"Yeah, he was furious at first, asking why you're not the one visiting him? But as I explained, he seemed to calm down, and soon later he was conversing well"_ Jongdae said, plopping down on the single couch, his legs swinging back and forth, as he dangled them off the side.

 _"I see"_ Baekhyun knew he sounded distracted, he couldn't help but overthink every word said about the man.

He was furious? Why? Was he mad that Baekhyun didn't show up? Or was he annoyed of being with a stranger (Jongdae)? Or is it that he missed Baekhyun and was just disappointed that he didn't get to see him?

It all could've been a possibility if this was a _normal_ person we're talking about.

But this is Chanyeol, so it could be that it was...

 _nothing._ It could just another _act_.

 _"Baek?"_ Jongdae called, and he seemed to have been talking for a while now, but Baekhyun wasn't listening.

 _"Huh?"_ Baekhyun finally met his eyes, settling down on his office chair.

 _"Are you okay?"_ The older questioned.

 _"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind"_ Baekhyun sighed.

 _"Why didn't you go see him today, though?"_ Jongdae asked.

 _"I met the therapist earlier and she said a few stuff that bothered me"_ Baekhyun admitted, looking at everywhere but his friend.

 _"Yeah? The antisocial disorder thing?"_ Jongdae sighed as if he knew why his friend was acting like this.

 _"You know?"_ Baekhyun looked at him with confused eyes.

 _"Yeah, I've read about it since people kept on insisting, that he's a psychopath"_ Jongdae shrugged, pulling himself up again, walking closer to Baekhyun.

 _"What did you think when you met him today? Could it possibly be t-true?"_ Baekhyun seemed anxious about the answer, more than the topic itself.

 _"I don't know, it's creepy. I kept questioning everything he does. But if you ask me? he honestly seemed disappointed not seeing you"_ Jongdae sighed again.

It's indeed a confusing case.

* * *

  
  


Baekhyun gulped the lump in his throat, brushing his palms with his pants to wipe the sweat off. He took a deep inhale and exhaled, trying to steady his heartbeat at the process, before pushing the metal knob down and walking into the cold small room.

It wasn't empty just as the officer informed him. Chanyeol was sitting there, waiting for him. Big almond eyes, meeting his shaky pupils. He hurriedly took a seat right in front of the man, feeling his legs almost giving up on him under the older’s gaze.

 _"You're here"_ Chanyeol's voice sent a shiver down his spine.

He squirmed in his seat, licking his lips nervously before looking straight at the older's eyes.  
  


_Lifeless._

He has always thought the older's eyes were cold, they didn't carry any kind of feelings or emotions, and now after knowing everything, he thinks it's understandable.

_"I'm sorry, I had a lot of work to do yesterday"_

Yeah he wasn't going to tell him, that he met his therapist and was _terrified_ of him. He tried to ignore it but he couldn’t, whenever he looked at the older that’s all he could think of.

_Psychopath._

_"It's okay, I'm thankful actually"_ Chanyeol rubbed his nape as he spoke.

 _"W-Why?"_ Baekhyun got chocked up on his own words, confused eyes searching the older’s features.

 _"You didn't have to, but you still sent someone in your place. That was... nice, I guess"_ Chanyeol looked hesitant, nervous even.

How can this be an act? No one is this good at conveying feelings in an act. Baekhyun felt genuinely appreciated for what he did.

_"Oh don't worry about it, I just didn't want you to overthink me not showing up so suddenly"_

Baekhyun decided to just let his heart decide. He was deeply and emotionally involved in this case when he knew he shouldn't be.

_But it's 10 years too late to change that_.

_"Hmm"_ Chanyeol simply hummed.

Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol never breaks eye-contacts with him, as soon as he steps in until he leaves that door. Chanyeol's eyes were always focused on him, studying him, reading his moves and expressions.

 _"We have a trial next Monday, are you prepared?"_ Baekhyun asked. Trying to distract the man from the obvious blush creeping to his cheeks.

 _"Are you prepared?"_ Chanyeol returned the question, with a raised eyebrow.

 _"I'm always prepared"_ Baekhyun gave a big smile. Chanyeol studied his face again and then instantly copied his smile.

 _"Good"_ Chanyeol mumbled.

After that Baekhyun tried to ask a few more questions, just trying to note any questioning behaviors. Chanyeol warmed up and started talking about the book he was currently reading, quoting a few lines and discussing them with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun did tell him that he joined a reading group once, and enjoyed it. And Chanyeol seemed to be always talking about books ever since then.

So now the younger is left wondering if Chanyeol is doing this out of genuine intentions? Or was he just trying to get on his good side so Baekhyun will do well on his case?

* * *

A few days passed like that, Baekhyun's frustration and confusion only growing. He was tireless, trying to understand the older. He noted every word, every move, every blink of an eye, literally anything the older did, Baekhyun focused on all of it.

And the more he focused, the less he gained. It's impossible to him, Chanyeol isn't a _psychopath_ , he just has some of the traits, which a lot of normal people have.

But why was Chanyeol not fighting back? Why was he not defending himself? Everyone called him a _psychopath_ , everyone called him a _murderer,_ but the man didn't even flinch or bat an eye.

 _"Chanyeol, why aren't you attending your therapy sessions?"_ Baekhyun questioned him one day.

Weeks ago he gained the courage to ask the older if they can drop the formalities, Chanyeol seemed offended at first, looking at the age difference between them, but then he agreed under one condition, that Baekhyun can only call him by his name when they’re _alone_.

Currently, they were together in the library. A week after they started meeting, Baekhyun asked the warden to remove Chanyeol's handcuffs, trying to show the inmate that he trusts him. And weeks after that, they accepted Baekhyun's request to walk around the prison with Chanyeol, just to collect as much information as possible.

The officers were supporting the idea like they wanted Baekhyun to solve the case and get the man out of there. Which the lawyer found weird, but shrugged it off.

 _"Because they're useless"_ Chanyeol glanced up at him, before focusing back on the book in his hands.

 _"Why do you say that?"_ Baekhyun questioned.

 _"I've been there before"_ Chanyeol simply said, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that lie.

 _"I saw your records, you haven't stepped a foot there ever since you got here,"_ Baekhyun said, with a raised eyebrow.

The older slammed the book shut, making him flinch at the sudden loud voice, looking around to see if anyone was looking at them. They were in a library, after all, they should be as quiet as possible. Thankfully no one was around.

" _It was before jail_ " Chanyeol explained shortly.

 _"W-Why?"_ Baekhyun was interested in the brand new information, but he didn’t want to be so obvious.

 _"People were calling me a psychopath, and some even told me to go see a therapist so I did"_ Chanyeol suddenly stopped, breaking the eye-contact and looking out the window that showed the prison's yard.

 _"And?"_ Baekhyun was eager to hear more and it showed.

 _"My dad made me stop right after, so I didn't gain much, it was useless"_ Chanyeol sighed, looking back at Baekhyun.

At times like this, Baekhyun felt bad for the man. He says the most heart-wrenching stories with those void almond eyes. And right now, his eyes looked lost, like they didn't understand the things he has been through.

 _"Why did he make you stop?"_ Baekhyun softly asked, sympathy evident in his voice.

 _"Cause beer is cheaper than therapy"_ he shrugged like it was the most expected answer ever.

Baekhyun felt rage, he was more than angered. Chanyeol's father was nothing but a horrible example of a parent. No wonder the older doesn't talk about him a lot.

 _"An what do you think of that?"_ Baekhyun tried to act calm, curling his fist into a ball under the table.

 _"It's whatever he says,"_ Chanyeol said, reaching out for another book, he seemed like he was trying to end the conversation. Baekhyun stopped him, placing a hand on top of the older’s huge ones.

 _"No, I don't care what he says, I care about you, what you think, what you say, you're not your father, Chanyeol!"_ Baekhyun said, his voice dripping with authority, his eyes soft and caring, as he stared the man deep into his soul.

 _"Yeah, I'm worse..."_ Chanyeol stared back. Every word had its weight against Baekhyun's ears, he frowned.

 _"Why are you so determined to continue this conversation?"_ Chanyeol questioned, a look of annoyance and discomfort taking over his features.

 _"Because I'm trying to know you, I want to know your way of thinking, and your view on stuff. I want to understand your mind"_ Baekhyun said, hopeful that Chanyeol will grant him just that.

it was quiet, too quiet because they were alone in the little library.

 _"You'd lose your mind trying to understand mine"_ the older’s deep chuckle followed his words.

Baekhyun never knew he was hot-tempered, he never noticed that. He was usually calm and a very gentle soul. But the man sitting across from him made his veins pop, his blood boil, and the urge to curse bigger than ever.

 _"Look, I know that putting an act is your way of coping with situations. But don't do that with me"_ Baekhyun was serious, and the older man instantly stopped laughing.

 _"With me just be yourself. You wanna scream? You wanna curse? You wanna punch me? You wanna burn this library down? You do that. But never, and I mean never, try to act your way out of my questions"_ Baekhyun's voice was demanding and threatening.

If the older was taken aback by the sudden strictness, he didn't question it. Instead, he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking at Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow. He seemed amused, entertained even.

 _"Are you allowed to say this to a prisoner? Especially, one serving a life sentence for first-degree murder?"_ Chanyeol's voice dropped an octave like he was intrigued by the man's suggestion to just do as he pleases.

 _"Oh cut it off, I know you're not a murderer, we both know"_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes, trying to not seem intimidated by the older's gaze.

 _"Do we now?"_ Chanyeol smirked.

 _"Yes-"_ Baekhyun was cut short when a group of inmates walked into the library.

The group sat a table apart of them, and Baekhyun stiffened in his seat, he felt fear wash over him. He knew they were staring him down, some were whistling and howling, catcalling him while the rest laughed like maniacs.Gulping, he tried to avoid looking their way, he looked back up at Chanyeol, who was still calmly leaning back and staring at him, managing a deadpan expression.

He seemed _oblivious_ to how uncomfortable the lawyer was, as he just stared.

 _"Hey, sexy stuff, let me get a look at that face?"_ One of the inmates shouted. Baekhyun instantly flinched, eyes widening when he realized it was directed to him.

He didn't look their way, focusing on the papers in front of him instead. Heart galloping in his chest, as he nervously chewed on his bottom lips.

 _"Damn Papi, come and set that pretty little ass on my lap, how about that?"_

More unwanted flirtatious comments were thrown his way. This was sexual harassment and Baekhyun felt the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Quietly praying that an officer or a warden would pass by the library and get him out of here. He couldn't walk away on his own, because the only way out is passing by these loud and creepy inmates. He’d rather die than do that.

He didn't know why he felt disappointed seeing Chanyeol, expressionless as he leaned back. Staring at him like always, as if he couldn’t hear those creeps.

What was he expecting anyway?

A rough, unfamiliar hand was suddenly resting on his shoulder.

Baekhyun felt the panic begin like a hurricane in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs, his heart thudded in his chest, his breathing became more rapid, more shallow, his hands shook, his feet tingled and his vision disfigured, it all happened so quick.

He had to get away. Squirming in his chair, as he's unable to collect his strength and get up. He wanted to shout at the man, to tell him off, but nothing came out, he felt breathless.

 _"Hands off, man"_ Chanyeol finally spoke, seeing a tear roll down Baekhyun's face.

The younger looked at Chanyeol but didn't seem to make out his words, his heart beating in his ears too loudly, that it blocked any other sound.

 _"Who the fuck you're talking to?"_ The man was instantly aggressive, ready to fight. His grip tightening on Baekhyun's shoulder making him wince.

Baekhyun was gasping for air at this point, he's in no state of mind to care about his actions, rapidly hitting the man's hand on his shoulder with a weak fist, pleading for him to let go. It was a blink later and Chanyeol wasn't sitting across from him, the stranger's hand wasn't on his shoulder anymore and he was let to breathe for a second. 

_'Breathe Baekhyun, breathe!'_ He had to remind himself. Hands gripping on the chair underneath him, until his knuckles were practically white.Just a few minutes later, when he finally reached an almost normal heartbeat pace, he heard a groan, a few shouts, and cheering howls.

Turning to look back instantly, he saw something (weirdly) very _familiar_. With a sharp inhale of air, he watched the scenery in front of him roll. Chanyeol was hovering on top of one of the inmates, holding him with one hand by his collar, and throwing punches with the other.

 _"C-Chanyeol!!"_ He tried to scream at the man to stop, but his voice was hoarse, his throat felt sore and dry, it was painful to even speak.

 _"C-Chanyeol please! S-Stop it!"_ He tried again, coughing slightly afterward. He was drained and wanted nothing more than to just lay down and sleep the pain and tiredness away.

Looking back at Chanyeol, he was close to knock the man out. Baekhyun's eyes worriedly scanned his surroundings before reaching for a book and throwing it in the older’s direction. The book landed at Chanyeol’s leg, due to how weak Baekhyun's throw was. But it got his attention, nonetheless. 

His head snapped to the side, looking at whoever hit him, with glaring eyes, face crimson with fury. Baekhyun flinched for a second but immediately calmed down when Chanyeol went back to his expressionless features. The older quietly got off the half-conscious man and made his way to Baekhyun as if he did nothing.

He reached his hand out for the younger.

 _"Can you walk?"_ Chanyeol calmly asked.

Baekhyun’s eyes shifted from the older's face to his extended hand and then he looked at his own shaky hands. Debating if he should accept Chanyeol's help, or he should fear the older for how violent he was just seconds ago.

Chanyeol didn't give him a chance to think much, though. He hovered over Baekhyun, to collect the papers scattered all over the table and shove them in the younger's briefcase and carried it. Then, he turned to Baekhyun. Bending slightly to wrap his strong arm around the thin slim waist and pulled him up swiftly as if he weighed nothing. 

A yelp left Baekhyun's mouth, instantly gripping onto the older's shirt to support himself up. Flushing hard when he realized that he had his hand over Chanyeol's firm chest.Chanyeol didn't seem to feel uncomfortable anyway, he just quietly walked them out, protectively wrapping his arm around Baekhyun, making the smaller lean on him.

 _"What the hell, what happened?"_ A few wardens tried to stop them to ask about Baekhyun's state.

Baekhyun knew he looked like a hot mess without even checking, probably sweating like crazy, and as red as a tomato by now. His breathing was steady again, but that didn't mean he didn't feel tired as hell. He didn't even feel like speaking at the moment, so he was more than thankful when Chanyeol just brushed them off, completely ignoring the officers, as he walked them to their usual meeting room.

He helped Baekhyun settle down, before rushing out of the room without even saying a single word. Leaving Baekhyun confused and slightly anxious. He came back not so long after, in a hurry. Handing Baekhyun a bottle of water after opening the cap for him. 

_"Drink"_ he commanded, shoving the bottle closer to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was utterly speechless, it was so thoughtful of Chanyeol, he didn't even make Baekhyun feel bad or embarrassed by questioning his panic attack as most people would. With trembling hands, Baekhyun managed to reach for the bottle, drinking it instantly, as if he was thirsty for days. Finally feeling his throat loosen up, as the cool water seeped through it. A sigh left his mouth once he placed the bottle down, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands.  
He could feel the taller's gaze on him, _nothing new_.

 _"T-Thank you, Chanyeol"_ he stuttered, voice cracking a little bit until he cleared his throat.

 _“Yeah, sure"_ Chanyeol replied while rubbing his nape.

Baekhyun noticed that it was a habit of Chanyeol to rub his nape, maybe it's his way of showing shyness or awkwardness?

 _"We shouldn't go there anymore"_ Chanyeol suddenly announced, brows knitted into a frown.

 _"But you work there?_ " Baekhyun cocked his head to the side.

 _"I will go, but **we** shouldn't"_ Chanyeol was sure to add more force when saying _we_ , as if trying to make a point.

 _"I guess you're right"_ Baekhyun nodded, feeling a slight tingling feeling in his chest. It felt warm. Like he feels when his mother hugs him.

 ~~_Safe?_ ~~ _  
_ _  
_

_"Did you know what I was going through earlier?"_ Baekhyun questioned, he still felt weird that Chanyeol didn't question it. He’s not complaining but he was curious about the older's thoughts.

 _"Panic attack"_ Chanyeol simply answered and Baekhyun's eyes widened.

It's well known that Chanyeol is smart, and he almost knew everything, but this still amused Baekhyun.

 _"How did you know?"_ Baekhyun couldn't help but ask.

 _"I had them when I was younger"_ Chanyeol simply explained.

 _"Oh really? I didn't know that, I'm sorry it must've been painful as a child to go through this"_ Baekhyun's heart ached for the image of a young Chanyeol, struggling with a panic attack.

He probably had no one to help him with those, considering how fucked up his parents were.

 _"It doesn't hurt anymore"_ Chanyeol said.

 _"Do you still get them?"_ Baekhyun asked.

 _"Sometimes. But, I don't feel them, I don't feel anything..."_ Chanyeol's eyes wandered slightly before landing back on Baekhyun. _"You know that"_ he continued in a whisper, squinting his eyes at Baekhyun. 

The lawyer doesn't know why he felt guilty as if he was caught red-handed going through the older's documents and therapy reports.

 _"W-What?"_ Baekhyun stuttered, he heard what Chanyeol said, but he needed more time to come up with an explanation.

 _"You know, I know you do. But stop trying to make me feel things, or force me into saying stuff you wanna hear"_ Chanyeol sighed.

 _"You shouldn't do this to yourself, to me. I'm not something that can be fixed, Baekhyun. The damage is way too severe"_ Chanyeol continued, looking directly at Baekhyun.  
  


Baekhyun honestly hated this the most, he hated how whenever the older was close to showing care or genuine emotions he would shut down and push Baekhyun away.He always does this, going back and forth, as if having an inner battle with showing who he is or keeping the emotionless mask on. 

_"You're not something that I can fix, I know that"_ Baekhyun spoke between gritted teeth and teary eyes.

 _"You're a human, not a thing. I can't fix you but I can support you, I can help you, I can be there for you"_ Baekhyun continued.

He always got hurt whenever Chanyeol tried to shut him out, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself to just ignore it, he couldn't control his emotions.

Chanyeol seemed to be thinking for a minute like he was genuinely reconsidering his words. But instead, he just shook his head and got up, walking out just like that. Not even glancing back at Baekhyun.

 _"Ugh"_ Baekhyun slumped down.

resting his painfully throbbing head on the table in front of him. Few minutes later, He got up and decided to just call it a day and go rest, he could solve this tomorrow.

For now, he just needs sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Please don’t forget to leave your comments and thoughts 💓  
> Until next time, take care everyone.
> 
> I’m no professional so here’s the link of the article if you want to read more about “Psychopaths”: https://www.verywellmind.com/what-is-a-psychopath-5025217


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

  
It was a few days later, Chanyeol has been refusing to speak to him, not directly rejecting his requests but giving him excuses instead, once it was something about working overtime, and the other time was he had to work out and more and more lame excuses.

But today Baekhyun received a call, he was going to visit the jail later in the afternoon since he had some paperwork to do. But Chanyeol's therapist calling him in the morning, made him have a major change of plans.

 _"Mr.Byun, if you don't mind seeing me in my office before or after your visit, I have some important news to inform you"_ she told him.

And Baekhyun was speeding over to the prison not so long after, curious as to what might the news be. Praying its good news

 _"Mr.Byun, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, please come have a seat"_ she greeted him with a grin.

So it was good news, Baekhyun assumed.

 _"I thought it might be important regarding my client"_ Baekhyun settled down.

 _"It's indeed important. I'd like to apologize first, I'm honestly ashamed of myself, as a therapist"_ she started looking nervously down at her hands.

 _"I might've been slightly biased in my judgment. I heard the whole story before I even met Chanyeol, it was the talk of the whole town, everyone was hating on him and saying all the bad things they faced while dealing with him and that might've affected the way I looked at him, I admit"_ she continued.

Baekhyun knows that she was regretting it and apologizing, but he couldn't help the rage boiling up in him. Everyone has mistreated Chanyeol, and this was just the beginning. More than just his therapist, everyone was going to apologize to the older,

Baekhyun promised that.

 _"I also admit that if not you, I would have probably continued to think that way of him. So thank you, and I'm sorry once again"_ she spoke again, pulling Baekhyun out of his thoughts.

 _"M-Me? I didn't do anything"_ Baekhyun sheepishly smiled.

 _"That's the news I brought you here for. Guess who showed up to his session after 10 years of not?"_ She asked, smirking playfully.

Baekhyun gave it a second as if it wasn't obvious before a gasp left his mouth and he looked at her, wide-eyed.

 _"He did!? How did it go?"_ Baekhyun asked, pretty excited and happy to hear that.

 _"He came to ask me about 'panic attacks' so I asked if he suffered from those, but he just shrugged saying this, and I quote **'I don't mind them, but I hate how Byun has them pretty bad, he looked in so much pain'** "_ she said, trying to hide her grin but failing as her voice was shaking with excitement.

Baekhyun felt a rush of emotions, his heart thumping against his chest, as the heat rose to his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

Did Chanyeol say that?

 _"It seems like your genuine effort to help him have touched something deep inside him, it was amusing to see him care about someone this much, he asked what he's supposed to do if you ever face them again? And he listened attentively as I told him"_ She said, pretty amused herself.

At this point Baekhyun was just happy, if a heart could laugh joyfully, his heart was doing so. He felt giddy and light-headed. So he didn't work hard for 3 months, for nothing. There was a change. He was making a difference. 

_"Although he injured his inmate severely, it was looked over nicely, since he was defending you"_ she explained, not minding how quiet and deep in thoughts Baekhyun seemed.

 _"You're triggering something inside him, so for now I think it's best if you just continue getting closer with him. I'll try to note all the changes when you're not around"_ she didn't have to say so, Baekhyun wasn't planning on stopping anyway, not until Chanyeol is out of here.

 _"I hope we can work together, I want to help him too, And I believe you have a good reason to put this much belief in him"_ she said, offering a shy smile and Baekhyun welcomed it with his boxy one.

 _"It'll be my pleasure to work with you, thank you for informing me of this"_ Baekhyun said.   
  


* * *

  
He made his way through the halls, and into the meeting room. It was empty since Chanyeol wasn't expecting him until later today. He walked up to the other side where the huge window was, knocking slightly on it to gain the officer's attention.

The officer looked back and hurriedly went over to open the other door for him.

 _"We had you scheduled at 3 pm, today!"_ He exclaimed, confused to see Baekhyun, nearly 5 hours early.

 _"I had some work here, so I decided to pass by, is he in his cell?"_ Baekhyun asked and the officer nodded.

 _"May I?"_ Baekhyun begged with his eyes.

Sometimes they would allow him to go to the older's cell when some other inmates were mostly at a study group or busy in the kitchen, Just to reduce the chances of risk on the lawyer.

 _"Lucky for you, there's a study group starting soon, Chanyeol isn't listed in this one"_ The officer announced.

He helped Baekhyun make his way to the cell, even if the younger blindly memorized the way there. As they stood there, the officer glanced around before taking his keys chain out. 

He unlocked the door leading to Chanyeol's cell and pushed it open, normally the doors were unlocked, as inmates were allowed to walk around when they don't have anything scheduled.

 _"On a lockdown, got into a fight"_ the officer shortly explained, seeing Baekhyun's confused face.

Baekhyun's eyes widened, and he hurriedly walked into the cell when the officer opened the door.

The man followed him just to check on Chanyeol, before he walked out again, shutting the door and giving them privacy. Baekhyun could see the man standing on the other side of the door still, just to ensure the safety of the lawyer.

He looked back at the figure laying down on the single bed, an arm draped over his eyes to block the sunlight. Baekhyun stepped closer and he could finally see some fresh cuts on the man's face, one on the apple of his cheeks and another by the side of his parted lips.

Sighing as he stood by the bed, towering over the man who still hasn't sensed his presence. He fidgeted a little, not knowing how to wake the older up.

What if he got angry to be awakened by Baekhyun? Instead, just to be careful and not get into Chanyeol's personal space, he stepped back and cleared his throat. 

Nothing.

He did it again, a little louder this time, and still got nothing.

He glanced at the door, maybe he should just leave and come back as they decide before, in the afternoon?

Glancing back at the still unmoving man, he let out a small sigh before walking towards the cell door, going with his second decision.

 _"Is that all you can do?"_ A sudden deep voice filled the small space.

Chanyeol's voice always had a weird impact on the younger, it always made his stomach twist in a weird sensation, and his heart always seemed to thud against his chest. 

_"You're awake!"_ Baekhyun exclaimed, surprised as he instantly turned on his heels.

_"I wasn't sleeping in the first place"_

Chanyeol removed his arm off his face, letting Baekhyun have a look at the bruise around his eyes. He sat up, looking directly at Baekhyun.

 _"Oh my god!"_ Baekhyun muttered under his breath.

His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and he was standing right in front of Chanyeol in a blink.

_"What happened!?"_

Baekhyun didn't know why or how he got the courage to softly caress the scar on the older's cheeks.

 _"I got into a fight"_ Chanyeol simply said.

If he was shocked by Baekhyun's boldness, he didn't show it. He just allowed the lawyer to place gentle touches all over his face as he pleases.

 _"Why? Who was it?"_ Baekhyun asked.

Meeting Chanyeol's eyes, he was suddenly aware of how close he was, Standing between the older's legs and touching his face, but he didn't want to step away and Chanyeol didn't seem to mind it either.

 _"That asshole, he said stuff. I punched him to shut him up"_ Chanyeol shortly explained.

His gaze going down, staring at Baekhyun's abdomen instead of the younger’s eyes, like a kid that was about to get scolded.

 _"Were you hurt or angry because of what he said?"_ Baekhyun asked.

He wanted to help Chanyeol translate his actions and emotions correctly, Chanyeol might not be a _psychopath_ , but he sure has trouble understanding his feelings and expressing them correctly.

 _"I-I don't know, I don't feel those, I just wanted him to shut up"_ Chanyeol's eyes looked lost for a second but he just wore the expressionless mask again.

 _"It's okay, just think about it. Did his voice bother you, or was it his words? Maybe, you didn't like the person himself?"_ Baekhyun tried to give examples, to make it easier.

The thought of Chanyeol going to see the therapist himself gave him so much hope.Even if the older only went to ask for Baekhyun himself, it was still _progress_.

He took the time to think of Baekhyun, maybe even _worry_ about him?

 _"H-His words, I didn't like them"_ Chanyeol hesitated a little.

Baekhyun had to hold himself from squealing loudly when Chanyeol glanced up at him for a second but instantly looked down again, as if scared of Baekhyun's reaction.

_Chanyeol is adorable, that's new._

_"What did he say?"_ Baekhyun asked, tilting his head to the side, trying to get a better look at the man.

Chanyeol was suddenly quiet, just looking down, he seemed to be in deep thoughts. The lawyer sighed, finally leaving Chanyeol's side and going to sit on the chair that was facing the bed, missing the way Chanyeol's eyes looked at him in panic, he thought Baekhyun was leaving, but he instantly looked down again when the younger faced him.

 _"You don't want to talk to me again?"_ Baekhyun said, unconsciously puckering his lower lip out. 

Something flashed in Chanyeol's eyes when he looked at the younger again. Baekhyun felt slightly uncomfortable, but it wasn't bad at all, he just felt a heavy and weird tension from the older's gaze. It was like that for a whole minute, until Baekhyun wasn’t pouting anymore.

 _"I keep doing that"_ Chanyeol spoke.

And if Baekhyun wasn't imagining stuff, the older sounded _apologetic_?

 _"Doing what?"_ Baekhyun questioned.

Looking closely at Chanyeol's expression, trying to read into it.

 _"Putting up walls between us"_ Chanyeol sighed, leaning back on the wall behind him, as he fiddled with his fingers on his lap.

 _"Oh it's okay, I understand. But, do you know this...?"_ Baekhyun asked, making the older look at him again, waiting for him to continue.

 _"Sometimes we put up walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down"_ Baekhyun continued.

He was amused, Chanyeol seemed to be thinking of his words carefully. The older has progressed for sure. A few months back, if Baekhyun said this he would get a scoff or an eye roll maybe even some rude comments.

But the man sitting in front of him, had his brows knotted into a frown. Baekhyun's words repeating in his head, as he carefully thought of them.

 _"So which one is it? Which one are you?"_ Baekhyun further asked. A motherly smile on his lips.

_He was proud of Chanyeol._

_"I don't know"_ Chanyeol muttered, looking at Baekhyun.

He seemed genuinely _scared_ of his _ignorance_.

 _"I believe it's the second one, why don't you take your time to think about it?"_ Baekhyun suggested, encouraging Chanyeol to get deeper into his feeling.

He might be finally understanding why Chanyeol is like this.

_Maybe the older feared feeling?_

He was probably hurt so many times as a child, that he hated the idea of feeling.And what better way to get over your fear than to face it?

* * *

Baekhyun came back in the afternoon, after leaving Chanyeol with something to think about. He was excited to hear the older's answer.

So sitting here patiently waiting for Chanyeol to walk through that door, he couldn't help the smile that kept on creeping to his face. No matter how hard he tried to look all serious, he was just too happy to hide it.

The doorknob twisted and Chanyeol walked in. Never did Baekhyun think someone could look _hot_ in a prison's uniform...

_Yet, here Chanyeol was._

He was half-shadow, every muscle on his arms and slightly exposed chest flowing from the light into the dark. He was a living work of art, his slightly tanned skin so tempting to touch. Every move giving away his strength. His eyes were locked on Baekhyun, yet again.

A blush burned through his cheeks and his face felt like it was on fire. He suddenly felt awkward as he attempted to hide his rosy cheeks by averting his gaze down to look through his briefcase.

Chanyeol was just quietly sitting in front of him, staring. And the younger realized that he wasn't even looking for something specific, so with an awkward cough, he cleared his throat and looked up.

 _"So?"_ He started, trying to make a conversation.

Or trying to make Chanyeol start a conversation.

 _"I thought about it since you left”_ Chanyeol said as if he got Baekhyun's hint.

 _"Yeah, and?"_ Baekhyun didn't seem to be able to make a complete sentence. He had to calm his racing heart first.

 _"I still don't know"_ Chanyeol sighed.

 _"It's fine, it might take time to figure it out"_ Baekhyun smiled encouragingly when Chanyeol gave him a hesitant look.

 _"Now all that aside, I want an explanation for your behavior these past few days? You were distant...?"_ Baekhyun's left eyebrow rose unconsciously.

 _"Busy"_ Chanyeol sure loves short answers.

 _"No, you weren't busy. It's like you were pushing me away but not internally. Like you wanted some alone time. Is there something bothering you?"_ Baekhyun asked, squinting his eyes a little, to look carefully at the older.

 _"Sometimes my alone time is for your safety"_ Chanyeol had a dangerously threatening look on his face.

Normally Baekhyun would've been frightened, but he wasn't anymore. Chanyeol can jump him and grab him by his neck and he'd still not even flinch.

Because he's sure that the older cares for him, he doesn't know why, how or since when. But he knows it's true.

_Chanyeol cares._

_"I didn't like it, please try to not do it again? If you're upset or annoyed with me, just tell me"_ Baekhyun sighed, completely ignoring how threatening Chanyeol was.

 _"You're quite gutsy, Byun"_ Chanyeol noted gravelly, narrowing his eyes at the younger.

Baekhyun beamed with excitement and confidence, despite the chills that ran all over his body, making even the hairs at the back of his neck rise.

_Chanyeol's voice was as hot as his body._

_"I told you, I just want to know you better"_ Baekhyun explained, going back to his papers, but not for so long as Chanyeol spoke again.

 _"Why?"_ Chanyeol's quiet question filled the air.

How can a simple word like that be so hard to answer?

 _"Huh?"_ Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow.

He wasn’t asking again, but he was wondering why can't he fucking answer the man?

 _"Honestly, I've seen many lawyers in my life. No one cared about knowing me, they were only curious about the case, and why I killed him"_ Chanyeol started, eyes burning into Baekhyun's brown orbs.

 _"Many officers, reports, journalists, lawyers and even writers... they all cared about the case"_ Baekhyun just sat there quietly listening.

It's the first time that Chanyeol has said more than 3 words at once. And he wouldn't dare stop him.

 _"But you... you're weird"_ Chanyeol frowned, brows coming together as he looked at Baekhyun as if trying to see what's wrong with him?

 _"I'm not weird, I just care about you. I have faith in you"_ Baekhyun knew he might sound too dramatic, but he didn't care. Chanyeol needs to know how he truly feels _(not completely)_.

 _"But why? You know I killed someone, right? You know I'm a psychopath, I don't feel anything. I could hurt you or anyone without even blinking!"_ Chanyeol looked confused as he waved his hands frantically in the air while speaking.

 _"Yet, you don't"_ Baekhyun simply said, eyes daring, with a small smile tugging on his lips.

 _"I'm pretty sure I did. Don't think I didn't see it in your eyes whenever I said something rude or mean, I can tell my words hurt you but I still said them anyway”_ Chanyeol said, he seemed to be trying to get the point to Baekhyun carefully.

 _"Back in the library? I knew you were having a panic attack and I didn't give a damn! All I wanted was to punch that prick until he passes out"_ Chanyeol continued, leaning back in his chair as if daring Baekhyun to say something back.

_To defend him from himself._

_"Chanyeol, I hurt people sometimes too. We're no angels, we're humans. What's important is what you feel afterward, did you regret it? Did you despise yourself for doing it? And did you try to make it better?"_ Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol probably didn't realize it himself, but the fact that he's warning Baekhyun to stay away from him, shows worry, and it's a genuine feeling.

 _"I don't regret anything"_ Chanyeol insisted.

 _"Then tell me, Chanyeol. Why did you ask the therapist about panic attacks?"_ Baekhyun raised an eyebrow again, a look saying - _I got you_ \- plastered on his face.

 _"I-I just wanted to know how to deal with it?"_ Chanyeol stammered.

Baekhyun saw the slight redness at the tip of the older's ears, but he said nothing about it to not embarrass him.

 _"Why? Did you feel bad, that you didn't know? Or were you just worried that I might get them again?"_ Baekhyun playfully smirked with raised eyebrows. Earning a low, disapproving grunt from the taller. 

Chanyeol had that deadpan face again, making the younger worry that he took it too far.

 _"C-Chanyeol?"_ Baekhyun called, voice small and hesitant.

The older was burning holes into him with his glaring eyes.

 _"I've been through hell, Baek. I don't feel anything anymore, and I like it this way"_ Chanyeol sternly stated.

 _"You see that's the thing about feelings, you don't just switch them on and off. You can't control them"_ Baekhyun dropped his head, with a sigh.

He was probably just too stressed out, and sleep-deprived but Lately, he has been feeling very emotional. He snaps in anger a minute, and then cry the next one, like a hormonal teenager. And currently, he felt sad, tears were itching to fall out of his eyes and he didn't want Chanyeol to see this.

 _"But we can hide them"_ Chanyeol's voice was calm all of a sudden like he was mumbling to himself.

Baekhyun knew he shouldn't be emotional, but he couldn't help it. Snapping his head upwards to look at Chanyeol with his teary, bloodshot eyes. A look of _disappointment_ contoured his face, as he bit on his bottom lip.

Chanyeol stared back at him with his expressionless features, just quietly blinking at the smaller.

_"I don't know what you have been through, and I'm sorry you've been through a lot. But you should give me a chance. I've been nothing but honest with you, don't I deserve to know you just a little bit? Can't you trust me with just the smallest information?"_

Baekhyun tried to sound calm and not cry as he spoke, but his shaky breath and trembling lips probably gave him away.

 _"You'll never understand, no one would, because no one has been through what I went through"_ Chanyeol shook his head as he spoke, denying even the thoughts of telling his story.

 _"You're such a jerk, you know that?"_ Baekhyun harshly spat, not handling how annoying Chanyeol was, anymore.

 _"What did you just say?!"_ Chanyeol growled in disbelief, eyes glaring at the smaller man.

Baekhyun glared back, he didn't feel the slightest bit intimidated, he was furious.

 _"Almost everyone has been through shit, maybe not as bad as what you went through, but everyone is suffering somehow"_ Baekhyun spat angrily.

 _"But some people deserve it. I don't even know why I'm going through this!"_ Chanyeol had pure hate in his eyes.

He was mad at no one in specific, Just raged at the whole universe. And that made Baekhyun simmer down a little.

 _"No one deserves it, Chanyeol. No one deserves to suffer, not you, not anyone else"_ Baekhyun said, desperately trying to make the man understand him.

Chanyeol seemed to calm down at his words, although he said nothing after that, Just staring at the younger's eyes and getting lost in his head.

_"It hurts me seeing you like this, it hurts that you're not allowing yourself to have a peace of mind"_

Baekhyun felt the tingling feeling of tears running down his cheeks, and it was too late to hide it.

Chanyeol looked _stunned_ , _confused_ even.

 _"Why are you doing this to me?"_ Chanyeol breathed, running a hand through his hair, to tug on it slightly. Panicked eyes searching Baekhyun, for any possible way to make him stop crying.

 _"Everyone has a chapter that they don't read out loud, Chanyeol"_ Baekhyun sighed, carelessly brushing his tears away.

 _"But remember it's only a chapter, it's not your whole story"_ he continued while collecting his stuff.

Staying here was suffocating him, he needed out. He already feels stupid for crying in front of the older, so to not embarrass himself he decided to end their meeting short today.

_"Where are you going?"_

Chanyeol reached for his wrist as soon as the younger stood up.It was the first time that the older initiated a skin-ship, the first time in their almost 3 months period of meetings.

Baekhyun's skin tingled where the older touched him, his heart beating erratically in his chest, so hard that he thought it might fly out.

There were butterflies- no, lions, in his chest. But it felt so good.

He finally admitted to himself what he knew all along, but was too afraid to admit...  
  


_He likes, Chanyeol. A lot._

_"Don't go"_ it was almost a whisper but Baekhyun heard it very clearly.

And just to make sure he glanced at the man, seeing how his almond eyes were begging. He wasn't hearing things, Chanyeol did say that!

 _"O-Okay"_ Baekhyun tried to not be so surprised, or to not show it at least.

He settled back down instantly.  
Shocking even himself when a whine left his mouth as Chanyeol took his hand off Baekhyun's wrist. He was glad that Chanyeol looked too into his thoughts, to have heard it.

 _"They'll never care..."_ Chanyeol's calm voice spoke again.

He seemed thoughtful as he gazed at his own hands on his lap, not meeting the younger’s eyes. Baekhyun decided to just listen, he’ll give Chanyeol the time to figure it out, to speak his mind and his heart.

 _"That's why I don't feel. No one cares about my pain. They used it against me. They turned it into my weakness"_ Chanyeol said.

From where Baekhyun is sitting he could see the older's jaw clenching, He seemed angry again.

Baekhyun wanted to hug him.Is he weird for not being terrified, instead? He was worried. Hurt for the older.

 _"Just how bad did people hurt you for you to act this way?"_ Baekhyun sighed, regretting his words earlier.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh.

_"Bad, really bad"_

Chanyeol finally looked up, a mix of terror and anger in his eyes, a scowl featuring his handsome face.

_"I had everything as a kid, my parents were perfect, our house was too big for three people, I was well known at school, I dreamed of doing music and everyone supported me, I had two close friends but everyone wanted to know me"_

Chanyeol had a small dreamy smile as he spoke, but the painful look in his eyes gave away how bitter that smile was.

 _"Until one day, all hell broke loose. My parents fought, he accidentally pushed her off the stairs and broke a few ribs. It was an accident. He explained that to everyone, but people started fearing him, they walked away when they saw him, they treated him like a monster"_ Chanyeol said, face crimson with rage.

_"The first person to stab us in the back was her. My mother. She sued him, calling him mentally ill and a dangerous man, I still remember that day. He came home reeking alcohol and asked me if I feared him, he asked if I thought he was a psychopath like everyone else said"_

Baekhyun knew he was tearing up as he listened. So Chanyeol was hurt by his _own mother_?

Baekhyun was so close to his mom, that he couldn't even handle the thought of her betraying his trust and love for her.

_"It kept getting worse, my dad got worse, he was almost never sober. My friends seemed distant but I ignored it, I was too worried about my father to care. Until I got into a fight after hearing someone talk shit about my dad, I broke his nose and arm. Ever since then, all the hate turned to me"_

Chanyeol was shaking in anger at the memory.His hands forming a fist on the table, and Baekhyun wanted to say that "it's okay" tell him "it'll be fine" but he didn't. 

Chanyeol was speaking for the first time in god knows how many years, and he was lucky enough to be the only one hearing it. He feared that if he spoke, it would break the older's courage to talk, So instead, he reached with his shaky hand to place it over the rock hard fist.

A touch as light as a feather to not make Chanyeol uncomfortable, but when the older met his eyes and said nothing, he pressed down on it, squeezing it in a comforting manner.

As if saying, I'm here for you, I'm listening.

 _"What about your friends?"_ Baekhyun couldn't help but to question.

 _"They were the worst. I barely recognized them, they instantly gave up on me. They were always in the first lines to bully me and hate on me. I was furious, I only defended my dad and yet somehow I was the villain. I'd go home with a broken bone sometimes, at least three new bruises on daily basis and I tasted blood no matter what I had"_ Chanyeol said, looking down at Baekhyun's hand softly caressing his.

_It calms him down._

_"Alcohol took my dad three years later, I was 19 then. That was my downfall. I don't remember anything after that, It all seems blurry. I threw punches at anyone that dared to look my way, I blamed everyone for his death, it was all their fault. I didn't give a damn if I hurt someone, they should feel my dad's pain. It was unfair, he died, yet everyone was living happily like they didn't push him to his end"_ Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun could tell from the way the older keeps using short sentences, that he's not used to speaking this much. 

_"You've been through a lot. And I know my words aren't enough, and I don't want to give you empty promises. I can't heal you, Chanyeol. But I can help you heal yourself. As unprofessional as I may sound right now, I want to be there for you, even after this case is solved and you're out of here, I hope you would let me be there for you"_ Baekhyun spoke with a soft shy smile on his lips, a rosy blush on his cheeks and his hand fiddling with Chanyeol's fingers.

 _"Why would you want to do that?"_ Chanyeol cocked a brow, lips pursed in a straight line.

At this point Baekhyun didn't mind that expressionless feature, because Chanyeol's eyes spoke, his touches spoke, the pace of his breath spoke and even the air around them spoke.

It was _warm_. Chanyeol is _warm_ , _inside out_.

 _"I just simply want to"_ Baekhyun shrugged.

 _"I don't want you to look at me as just your lawyer. I want to be more than just that"_ he continued timidly, only glancing at the older for a second before focusing on their hands again.

Baekhyun has studied body language at one point during his college years. He was flirting with the way he's fiddling with Chanyeol's long and thick fingers, indicating skin-ship basically. He felt assured knowing Chanyeol wouldn't notice such a thing.

 _"Like... a friend?"_ Chanyeol questioned again.

Too oblivious of the hot blushing mess sitting in front of him.

 _"I wouldn't say a friend, at least not like your **friends**. Let's not put labels on it, how about that?"_ Baekhyun felt slightly disappointed, but he didn't overthink it.

He can't blame the older for his stupid _feelings_.

Chanyeol nodded slowly, despite the frown still plastered on his face. He was still confused.

 _"Just think of me as someone you can lean on and vent to"_ Baekhyun started.

Keeping his eyes focused on his hand as he spread Chanyeol's hand, making it lay back, flat on the table.

_"Someone that would care about your day and listen to its details?"_

He glanced at Chanyeol again, noticing how the man was curiously eyeing their hands and quietly listening.

_"Someone that loves what you love and hates what you hate"_

Baekhyun continued, as he trailed the tip of his finger all over the lines of Chanyeol's huge palm.

_"Someone that would bring you the medicine when you're sick, and a cake for your birthday, or even just a pizza on a random day"_

Baekhyun chuckled at his own words, his fingers doodling random stuff on Chanyeol's unmoving hand.

Suddenly, Baekhyun was aware of the dreadful silence around him. He slowly lifted his gaze for any signs of movement.Chanyeol was just sitting there, letting Baekhyun do as he pleases with his hand, as he _stares_ at the younger.

 _Staring_ isn't quite the word for what Chanyeol was doing. The older wouldn't look at Baekhyun so much as through him. In his renewed silence, only his eyes glow, a hint of excitement, happiness, and fear in them. All at the same time.

_“You’re really weird, Byun”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Please don’t forget to leave your comments and thoughts 💓  
> Until next time, take care everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Today was an important trial, it was almost 9 months since he started officially working on Chanyeol's case. They went into too many trials through this time, some were to their favor and some weren't. But Baekhyun was still determined, giving up wasn't an option to him.

He also realized that he shouldn't just focus on proving that Chanyeol is not the murderer and actually use the trails to show all the good qualities Chanyeol has. And that was the main purpose of today's trail to him.

Today he's going to let everyone know that Chanyeol is not a _psychopath_.

After spending all this time with the older, Baekhyun managed to prove with the help of Chanyeol's therapist that the older isn't a _psychopath_ , he's just a _rebellious child's soul_ wanting to make people regret their hate to his father.

Baekhyun has grown attached to the older more than he likes to admit, and he fears it. He knows that Chanyeol is probably never going to look at him that way, for so many reasons, such as...

The man was almost 10 years older than him, so if Chanyeol would be looking to be in a relationship once he's out of jail, he surely would look for someone close to his age and maturity. Baekhyun admits that he can be childish sometimes.

And Chanyeol is actually straight, Baekhyun didn't have the balls to ask him directly but he can tell since all of Chanyeol's stories about his past relationships were with another female.

And most importantly Chanyeol is in no state to be thinking of a romantic relationship as soon as he's out, he'd need years to recover from what he was put through and work on bettering himself.

 _Baekhyun knows all that and he still can't help falling harder each and everyday_.

* * *

Baekhyun walked into the courtroom, it was almost completely full with curios people that came to watch the trail and a few reporters. He walked past them, ignoring the questions thrown his way by the reporters. He'd rather save everything he has to say to the judge instead.

He respectfully greeted the prosecutors going against him, after all they weren't really enemies and they were just doing their job, so Baekhyun respects them. He walked to his seat on the other side facing them, and just as he settled down the door behind him was opened and their came the bailiff, guiding the handcuffed inmate to his seat right next to Baekhyun.

The younger's heart clenched at the sight, he hated seeing Chanyeol in handcuffs being dragged around like he was an actual criminal. His hands rolled into a fist as he low-key glared at the clueless bailiff.

 _"Hey, Baek"_

Chanyeol's deep voice relaxed him instantly, his heart smiled before his lips did and he looked at the older.

 _"H-Hello, Mr.Park"_

Baekhyun hesitantly greeted back, as if reminding the older that they weren't alone. Chanyeol's eyes averted from Baekhyun to the officer standing right next to him before he coughed awkwardly.

Baekhyun knows it was nothing too serious and it's not that deep, but he secretly enjoyed the thrill of them calling each other comfortably behind everyone's back and having to hide it when people are around. It felt like they were secretly dating, ~~_he wished_~~.

Soon later, the judges walked in and everyone in the courtroom stood up to greet them, Baekhyun took a deep breath in before letting it out. He needed every little bit of his attention and strength to finish this trail as perfectly as he planned it. They did their oaths and everyone was seated, waiting for the judge to place his first order.

Chanyeol's hand secretly reached Baekhyun's from under the table giving it a light comforting squeeze. Baekhyun looked at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed crimson.

 _"You'll do great"_ the older said, voice low so only Baekhyun can hear him.

But Baekhyun's heart was probably heard by the whole courtroom, it was beating frantically against his rib cage as if it wanted to rip out.

Chanyeol's warm, huge hand only left his when the judge called his turn to speak. Baekhyun had to fight back a whine and focus on the Judge's words instead.

He stood up taking a deep breath again, glancing one last time at Chanyeol who gave him an encouraging nod and he made his way to the middle of the courtroom.

_"Your honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: this is the 9th hearing of my client this year and just like any other trial, this one brings us to a yet very important point that was looked over 10 years ago, there will be no evidence against my client in this trail too. But you'll come to know the truth that my client Mr. Park Chanyeol doesn't suffer from the personality disorder he was claimed to have, psychopathy. You'll note that in the documents that we have submitted prior to the hearing"_

Baekhyun's voice was loud and clear, dripping with confidence. He was defending something he was one hundred percent sure of, and that might be the reason behind his confidence.

The judge excused Baekhyun back to his seat and Baekhyun thanked him before doing so, as he walked back, he noticed the way Chanyeol was staring at him,

like he was _proud?_  
  


_"The prosecution may call it's first witness"_ the judge ordered.

_"Yes, your Honor. We would like to have the assistance of a medical party, we call the defendant's Therapist"_

_"The prosecution calls the Medical assistance"_ the judge called and the bailiff was quick to guide the witness to the witness stand.

Chanyeol's therapist gave a little smile to Baekhyun before focusing back when her name was being called by the prosecutor.

_"I've come to know that you're the defendant's therapist, may you tell us since when have you been so?"_

_"I've been Mr.Park's therapist for 10 years now" S_ he confidently answered.

 _"Has he been attending his sessions since then?"_ The prosecutor seemed to have asked the question on purpose.

 _"No, he has only started attending 6 months ago"_ she said, eyes wandering from Chanyeol and back to the prosecutor. Feeling slightly worried that this might affect the judgment on Chanyeol.

_"And why is that?"_

_"He says that he wasn't sure if I’m going to be any helpful to him"_ she said.

_"May you tell us about this report you wrote a few years back, it clearly says here that the psychopathic traits of the defendant has only grown more over the years, is that correct?"_

He was trying to trap the therapist and Baekhyun was tightly holding the arms of his chair to the point that his knuckles turned white. He was pissed by how sneaky the prosecutor was being, like he wanted to gain something, either ruin the doctor's reputation or make her admit what's in his favor.

 _"It turns out that this report was wrong, I made a mistake of judgment"_ the therapist hesitatingly stated, knowing that this could affect her career enormously.

 _"Is it now? How come a 10 years observation is proven wrong and changed in a few months?"_ The prosecutor further questioned.

Baekhyun could tell that the therapist broke into a cold sweat and he doesn't blame her. The prosecutor was aiming to her failure as a therapist. Which will affect the whole trail, since Baekhyun's statement is only proven by the help of the said therapist.

_"My client has been showing a different kind of attitude ever since he found people that trusts him and believes in him. The time period doesn't matter, it's the change that matters"_

The doctor’s words made Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief, maybe he should relax, she's a doctor after all, she knows better than he does how to prove any medical situations. The prosecutor squinted slightly at her before he finished his questioning and excused himself back to his seat.

 _"Does the defense have any questions?"_ The judge asked.

Baekhyun's breath hitched. This was it. He had waited for so long and finally the moment is here, he's going to let the world know that Chanyeol isn't a psychopath.

He stood up, fixing his suit.

_"Yes, your honor. I would like to ask you regarding that same report that the prosecution was referring to, can you please tell us the psychopathic traits that made you believe that my client is a possible murderer?"_

Baekhyun did talk about this with the therapist before, but he had a purpose of asking, he wanted people to hear it from a professional's mouth.

 _"Yes, there are many traits that I've noted but the ones that made me have such an idea are the lack of empathy, the early behavioral problems in his teenage years and the last and most important one is the fact that he doesn't have emotions towards anything so that led me to believe that he would be able to hurt people without feeling guilty or sorry"_ The therapist explained, slightly confused with Baekhyun’s sudden questioning.

 _"Would you mind repeating that last point?"_ Baekhyun grinned at her.

_"Lack of emotions and guilt?"_

**_Bingo_ _._ **

_"Correct. Now, why did the murder happen? It's the first question in every case such as this one..."_

Baekhyun now focused on the public audience and reporters, like he was talking to them, he wanted everyone to hear this, not just the judge and jury.

 _"It might be revenge, pure hate or self defense? Correct?"_ Baekhyun turned to the therapist again.

 _"Y-Yes"_ she seemed really confused but still answered.

_"Your honor, in our case here my client is accused of murder because of an argument and out of Anger he killed the victim. But, as the doctor just said my client if a psychopath he can't feel any emotions, nor anger or hate not even fear-"_

Baekhyun trailed, eyes focused back on the judge's reaction and the man seemed interested in what he's saying, that gave him a boost of confidence to continue.

_"So this either proves that my client is innocent if he's a psychopath, because he can't be a murderer since he can't feel any hate toward anyone-"_

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol and saw the older looking down at his lap, looking deep in thoughts.

_"Or it means that he isn't a psychopath and the charges against him are false because there's no other evidence except for the psychopathic theory"_

What Baekhyun was trying to say is either way Chanyeol was innocent, he trapped the court's opinions between a " _Yes_ " or " _Yes_ ", there's no " _No_ " in his defense.

 _"Does the prosecution have anything to add?"_ The judge asked after Baekhyun excused himself.

 _"Yes your honor, I would like to bring your focus to the text messages exchanged between the defendant and the victim right before the incident"_ the prosecutor said.

Baekhyun let out a small groan and no one but Chanyeol heard him, thankfully. The older looked at him and Baekhyun looked back. Seeing how the older's eyes weren't as cold and lifeless as they used to be, they held emotions in them. And right now it was _comforting_ with the slightest tug of his lips upward, forming a beautiful _smile_.

The trail ended soon after, and Baekhyun knew it was still in their favor. The next hearing is scheduled for next month and it's going to be the final one where the judge will decide whether Chanyeol is guilty or not.

* * *

They were back in the meeting room, Chanyeol was deep in thoughts. His hands resting on the table in front of them and Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off Chanyeol's wrists. Dark red bruises on both his wrists were the handcuffs were tightly chained.

It looked painful and Baekhyun hated it.

He worriedly glanced up, wondering if the older was in pain, but Chanyeol didn't seem to even notice it. He looked rather distracted with his own thoughts as a slight scowl appeared on his face.

_"Something wrong?"_

The older's gaze averted to Baekhyun and his face instantly softened, he seems to relax whenever their eyes meet.

_"N-No. you did pretty good today, I was impressed"_

Did Chanyeol just stutter?

_"Oh yeah? Thank you!"_

Baekhyun couldn't help the blush that crept to his face, a shy smile tugging on his lips as he bit his bottom lip to hold back from grinning like an idiot.

 _"Yeah-"_ Chanyeol simply said and for the first time ever, he tried to avoid looking directly at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun felt weird. Disappointed maybe. He has always liked it whenever he noticed the older's gaze on him, studying him and reading his features. It was the only way that the older ever showed interests in him, so to lose even that little interest in him when he’s head over heels for the older, It definitely sucked.

_"Seriously, what's wrong? You're acting- weird?"_

Baekhyun let out a sigh when the older only momentarily glanced at him before looking down at his hands, fiddling nervously with them.

_"If only there was a witness"_

Chanyeol suddenly spoke, gaining all of Baekhyun's attention.

Witness? That is like his name is being called.

_"W-What if there was?"_

It was Baekhyun's turn to be nervous, fiddling with his fingers. Only stealing glances at the older.

_"I wish they'd step up and speak"_

The way Chanyeol said it made the younger's heart clench tightly, guilt eating him up. He was a coward, and because of that, Chanyeol suffered 10 years in prison.

Suddenly, the thought of Chanyeol hating him once he figures it out crossed his mind. Is the older really going to be happy that he was a witness? What if he hates him instead? Baekhyun would die, the only person he has ever loved, hates him? That would break his heart.

Baekhyun wished time had better timing for him and Chanyeol. Why out of all people did it have to be him? Why is he the only witness?

 _"I-I will look more into it, but I promise after the next trail you'll be set free again"_ Baekhyun hesitatingly spoke, eyes averting from his hands to meet the older's.

They say the eyes are windows, the thing is, Baekhyun can see through the older's. He can see the pain and the gentleness just the same. He sees how every emotion comes together to form the art of Chanyeol's soul. It forms a picture he see in an instant and comprehend with full depth.

 _So, he sees him, He really does_.

And no way in hell is he going to let this gentle soul suffer any further because of his own emotions and feelings toward him.

_"I can only hope, Baekhyun"_

_ "I won’t disappoint you"  
  
_

* * *

A month has passed, it was that of preparations and Baekhyun trying to gain the confidence that’ll make him step into that courtroom as a _witness_ instead of a lawyer.

Standing in front of the courtroom’s wooden door, Baekhyun inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to steady his breath and racing heart, while also collect his thoughts.

they were only hours away from the words that’ll declare Chanyeol’s freedom, and it all laid over Baekhyun’s shoulders, a simple word but a very heavy and a huge meaning. Baekhyun is given the chance to take care of his loved one’s life, he either ruins it further, or he gets him out of here with a clear _innocent_ ruling.

Baekhyun remembered his conversation earlier with Chanyeol. It helped him calm down.

_ “Jongdae will be there as your lawyer for this last trial instead of me”  _

_ “What about you?” _

_ “You’ll have to trust me, I’m going to end this for good” _

Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol’s last words before they separated rung in his ears.   


_ “I do, I trust you, Baekhyun”_

That was a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m sorry for the late update!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it even if it wasn’t that long as usual, hopefully, I’ll be able to publish the next one very soon.
> 
> I just wanted to say that I’m sorry if I accidentally disrespected anyone by my writing, I’m no professional and I just write based on articles and researchers I did online. If there was any mistake I apologize and please feel free to correct me if there’s anything ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun stepped into the courtroom. The trial has already started 20 minutes ago, he can see Jongdae seated in the spot that usually belonged to him, right next to Chanyeol. 

Right now the prosecution was talking in front of the judge, accusing Chanyeol of stuff that the younger didn't even bother listening to. 

He stepped forward and settled in the first row, instantly gaining the attention of Jongdae and the lost-looking inmate. Chanyeol's eyes lit up as it landed on him. A wide smile creeping into his handsome features, making Baekhyun fall a little bit deeper into the ocean of feelings he has for the older.

_He's so in love_.

Baekhyun didn't realize for how long they stared into each other's eyes until his friend was standing up and calling him out. 

_"Your honor, I would like to call a witness"_

Baekhyun saw how Chanyeol's eyes widened, he didn't know that there was a witness, of course, Baekhyun couldn't tell him that he was the coward who knew everything but stayed quiet all this time. Chanyeol looked at Jongdae instantly, not believing his ears, before he looked back at Baekhyun for confirmation, Baekhyun nodded, lips trembling in fear as he took a deep breath in.

_'Please don't hate me, Chanyeol'_

_"The court wasn't informed that there would be a witness"_ the judge said.

_"Yes, your Honor. The witness feared being exposed to the public before trial, I ask for your understanding"_

The Judge nodded, agreeing to let the witness take the stand.  
  


_'Please don't hate me'_

Baekhyun stood up on his shaky legs, wiping his sweaty palms with his pants. Before he made his way to the witness stand. A heavy gaze was set on him and he knew it, he could feel it, but he couldn't meet it. Not even glance that way, he was so scared of seeing Chanyeol's reaction. Seeing the confusion, maybe betrayal? Or even worse anger or hate?

He wouldn't handle it.

As he stood there he only focused on the lawyer, his friend Jongdae. Deciding to focus on doing well in this trial first and then he can think about how much Chanyeol despises him right now.

_"Introduce yourself, please"_

_"I'm Byun Baekhyun, 24 years old. I'm a lawyer"_ Baekhyun said.

_"Mr.Byun, weren't you the lawyer of this case in the first place?"_ The judge asked, looking confused with his eyebrows knitted together.

_"Yes, your honor"_

_"Please, proceed with asking the witness"_ the judge spoke to Jongdae.

_"Mr. Byun, as his honor said, this is not your first time here in this courtroom, but it's still very different this time. Can you explain why is that?"_ Jongdae asked, a knowing look on his face.

_"Yes, I was the lawyer of Mr.Park's case up until the last trial. Today I'm here as the only person that witnessed that incident 10 years ago"_

_"Clarify what you witnessed?"_

_"I remember it was 10 years ago, I was 14, walking home back from school, I walked into that alley and saw two males fighting"_

_"Was any of the two males the defendant?"_

_"Yes, he was one of the two"_

Baekhyun nodded, trying his best to not look at Chanyeol still, if he saw him right now, he'll break and lose focus.

_"What else did you see?"_

_"I was scared so I hid, I watched the defendant punch the man a few times but then he was pushed away and the victim took out a gun and pointed it at the defendant, he threatened to kill him since he's not following his father and killing himself on his own. I covered my ears and hid again once I heard the gunshot, but as I looked again, the defendant looked shocked and was trying to look for the source of the bullet"_ Baekhyun tried to not forget any single detail.

_"Did you happen to see the source of the bullet?"_

_"I-I did"_

Baekhyun's voice cracked a little, a mix of emotions hitting him like a wave. Is it the fear of the real criminal? Is it the satisfaction of the truth finally being out? Or the guilt of taking too long to let it out? He’s not sure.

_"Do you happen to know who is it?"_

_"I haven't seen that person clearly, it was more like a shadow from the building right across the street from that alley, second floor, 5th window from the left"_

Baekhyun shivered as he remembered all the details. The fear of that night is still evident deep in his chest, like a birthmark never leaving him. Chattering voices getting louder. Some people seemed shocked and some were suspicious of the sudden appearance of a witness.

_"May I know why are you coming forward only now when you knew the truth all this time?"_ Jongdae asked.

_"I was only a kid back then, I got into a trauma after seeing all that, and my parents feared my life being in danger if the real criminal knew that I was a witness of the incident"_ Baekhyun sighed at his own words.

_"But as I got older I saw how people were still hating on Mr. Park, I felt like I owed it to him to reveal the truth, so here I am"_ he continued.

_"But you could've just came as a witness, why did you take the case as his lawyer?"_ The lawyer asked.

_"The damage was too severe. I knew I can get him out with an innocent verdict, but he wouldn't be able to live out there again. People have been hating him for more than just 10 years, I needed to change their minds about him and show his real qualities before I can get him out to the world again"_ Baekhyun explained.

Finally having the courage to look the inmate in the eyes.

_"I needed people to not hate him, so he can love himself again"_ he continued, holding the eye contact.

Chanyeol wasn't angry nor disappointed.

Chanyeol was crying, tears were running down his cheeks as he looked at Baekhyun with the most heart-wrenching gaze. 

Like he's seeing the sun for the first time after being blind for his whole life.

Seeing him tear up, made Baekhyun feel good and bad all at the same time. He was glad that Chanyeol didn't hate him, but he also felt guilty for not helping him out sooner.

* * *

The trial went on with many more questions, Baekhyun answered them all without hesitation, he expected it since he was the only witness and he was hiding for 10 years.

Now they were alone. Waiting for the final decision to be made, they knew it was going to be in their favor, Baekhyun went as far as describing Chanyeol's appearance that night very specifically. 

Jongdae even had a few CCTV records of Baekhyun coming out of the alley that night, crying and stumbling over his steps, looking back every now and then as if he feared someone following him. Unfortunately, the CCTV records didn't catch a view of what was happening in that alley.

Nonetheless, they were positive about winning the case by now. So sitting here in the usual meeting room felt more like a hangout, cause after this they're _both_ walking out of this place.

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

The older seemed curious rather than angry and that helped Baekhyun meet his gaze as he spoke.

_"I-I thought you'd hate me"_ he mumbled, glancing at his hands fiddling with the hem of his suit jacket, before looking back up.

_"Are you kidding me? I owe you my life, Baek"_

Chanyeol leaned forward, shocking the younger when he reached for his cheeks and wiped his tears away. He didn't even know he was crying, It's probably the fact that he felt light now without the heavy secret he has been keeping to himself all those years. His emotions are finally let out freely.

_"So don't worry about anyone harming you. I won't let anyone hurt you"_

Chanyeol's warm voice and promising words repeated in the smaller's head over and over until he felt slightly dizzy.

Damaged people are dangerous indeed. They know how to make hell feel like home.

_"Y-You don't have to, I just did what I was supposed to"_

Baekhyun stuttered, feeling his cheeks burning under the older's hand, he knew he was blushing and he couldn't hide it.

_"I want to"_ Chanyeol simply said.

A surge of happiness engulfed Baekhyun, his heart leaped up for joy as warmth overtook his soul and a shy smile painted over his face. Chanyeol who still had one hand gently stroking the younger's cheeks mirrored it with his own smile. 

It lasted like this for a few seconds before Chanyeol pulled his hand away, never breaking their eye contact. Baekhyun would usually be upset by losing skin-ship with the older but right now he couldn't afford to even feel down, he was way too happy knowing that Chanyeol is going to be out of here soon. That the older has just made a promise to protect him. It all made him so darn happy that he couldn't feel anything else at the moment.

* * *

_"Where do you want to go as soon as you're out?"_

Baekhyun asked after a while, filling the silence between them as they wait for the final ruling.

_"My dad's grave"_

Baekhyun admires the way Chanyeol loves his dad, he doesn't care that he's in all this because of the man's reputation. He loved and believed in his dad no matter what.

_"C-Can I join? I'd like to give my sincere apologies for being a coward all this time and allowing people to hate on you all along"_

Baekhyun nervously fiddled with his fingers on his thighs. He did want to meet Chanyeol’s father and apologize but more than just that he wanted to spend time with the older on his first day out. And only after he said it did he realize that he might be a big burden to Chanyeol, the man is finally out of prison after 10 years, why would he want to spend his first day out with his lawyer?

_“Y-You know what? never mind I’ll just visit him some other time-“_ Baekhyun quickly blurted, trying to cut through the awkward silence.

_“I’d love the company”_

Chanyeol’s deep voice was shaky and when Baekhyun looked up he was shocked to see the older’s eyes shining with tears.

_“A-Are you okay?”_ Baekhyun worriedly asked.

_“Yeah I’m fine, I’m just thankful”_

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes rather harshly, trying to brush the tears away before they even fall. Baekhyun felt worried that the older might hurt himself, seeing as how carelessly he rubbed his eyes. He was reaching forward to stop him before he even thinking about it. Holding both the older’s wrists to stop him, Their eyes met and Baekhyun frowned, Chanyeol’s eyes were puffy and bloodshot because of being treated poorly.

_“You’re gonna hurt yourself”_ Baekhyun softly scolded.

Chanyeol had eyes as open and honest as a child, warmth and safety, a pure and harmless pair of eyes. And at that moment Baekhyun found his home, his place to find company when the cold winds blew. He wished Chanyeol would feel the same when he gazes back at him. Does he think his eyes are the most beautiful too? Does he feel like drowning in them too? Do his eyes give the older the same warm feeling? 

Baekhyun’s phone ringing cut his thoughts off, he glanced at his phone screen before looking back at Chanyeol, sharing a knowing look.

_“It’s Lawyer Kim”_

Baekhyun shortly informed before he pulled away and reached for his phone.His heartbeats slowly fastened as he answered the call with shaky hands.

_“Hello?”_

Baekhyun answered, his eyes focusing down at the table since Chanyeol was staring at his. He knew that the older was going to read the news from his eyes and he feared that the news isn’t going to be so good. His confidence from earlier vanished when the moment of reality came. 

_What if they didn’t win the case?_

_What if the judge didn’t see Chanyeol as innocent?_

The older watched with curious and anxious eyes, his brows knitted as he leaned forward to catch a better look at Baekhyun’s reactions. The lawyer’s head snapped up, eyes shining with tears a second and the other second streaming down his cheeks, his face glowing with the widest smile on his pinkish lips.

_“We won the case”_

A few words only, that’s all it took for Chanyeol to be a free soul again. The information took longer to sink in for the older, as he stared at Baekhyun’s tears wetting his cheeks for a good minute all the while holding a deadpan expression.

The loud screeching of the chair was heard, Chanyeol got up and walked over to the other side of the table. Without a warning he pulled Baekhyun up and crashed their bodies together, wrapping his arms around the tense small body.

Baekhyun disappeared in the older’s embrace. The taller man was resting his face on the crown of Baekhyun’s head, muscular huge arms wrapped around his waist tightly, their bodies sticking together and almost becoming one, their hearts beating against each other that at one point they didn’t even know which is who’s.

Baekhyun’s mind went blank, now he knows why do they always describe those feelings as fireworks in tv shows, cause right now fireworks were going off in his mind making him feel lightheaded. His whole body burning with warmth, inside out. 

Baekhyun had been hugged before, but never like this. There was something so warm, something that felt right, smelt right. He let his body sag, his muscles become loose. Chanyeol gave him the respect of an equal but cradled him like a cherished child. 

_“This is all thanks to you”_

Chanyeol’s words rumbled from his chest, sending a blissful vibration to Baekhyun’s ears, being stuck to the older’s firm chest. He never wanted this to end, he wishes he can stop time. He’s not asking for forever, just a few minutes or hours, maybe days? With that thought in his mind, he clutched tightly to the sides of Chanyeol’s prison uniform, pulling their body closer if possible. Taking a deep inhale wanting to savor the natural scent of th taller before he looked up slightly to get a closer look at his face. He could see every detail, every faded scar, every little mole.

_He adores it all._

* * *

  
Baekhyun was waiting by the car out of the prison center, after they finished up in court they sent Chanyeol back to get his stuff and sign some paperwork. Baekhyun was anxiously tapping his foot as he waited, his head snapping to the door every time it opens but it’s always officers walking in or out.

He doesn’t know how many minutes passed before the door opened and Chanyeol walked out, Baekhyun’s head shot up instantly and his eyes widened. The older wasn’t in his jail uniform anymore, he was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched, the sight was blissful. The shirt hugged Chanyeol’s sturdy and well-built body, his muscles flexing with every move he makes. The younger only snapped out of it when the man stood tall in front of him. He quickly looked down at his feet to hide his blush. Images of the hug from earlier flashing back in his mind.

_“R-Ready to go?”_

Baekhyun merely glanced up before looking back down, seeing as the older’s gaze was on him.

_“Yeah”_

* * *

The ride was very chill. Chanyeol’s almond eyes curiously looking out the window. He would ask Baekhyun a question every now and then and Baekhyun found it endearing, Chanyeol was like a giant kid going out for the first time.

_“Oh right, I got you something! Can you get the plastic bag from the backseat?”_ Baekhyun remembered his gift.

Chanyeol reached for the bag easily with his long arms. He opened the plastic bag, accidentally tearing it apart because of how much force he used. His eyes landed on the box holding it and shaking it slightly to hear it rattle. Baekhyun chuckled seeing that.

_“It’s a phone, I figured you wouldn’t have one”_

Baekhyun said to stop the man from furiously shaking the box almost breaking the brand new phone.

_“Oh”_

Chanyeol simply mouthed before opening the box, he was excited and tried to hide it from his expressions but his rushed and clumsy hand movement exposed him. Baekhyun had the biggest smile on his face as he focused on the road, glancing momentarily toward the older when he was quiet all of a sudden.

Chanyeol was holding the phone but it was flipped over, eyeing the object curiously. Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice how it looked so small in Chanyeol’s hands and Baekhyun couldn’t help but glance at his own hands and then again at Chanyeol’s, trying to compare their hands size. It was very different, Chanyeol’s hands were huge compared to his.

_“Thank you, you didn’t need to get me anything. You already gave me freedom”_

Chanyeol’s words cut his thoughts off, he looked at the man with the softest smile on his lips.

_“You deserve it, and we need a way to communicate, so I figured this was the best choice”_ Baekhyun said.

_“I-I don’t know how to use it”_ Chanyeol only muttered but Baekhyun heard him.

_“You’ve never used one!?”_

Baekhyun realized how stupid his question was only after blurting it out. Of course, Chanyeol has never used one, he was in jail for 10 years, and back then smartphones weren’t that common. Baekhyun really needs to start remembering the generation difference between them.

_“Yeah, they weren’t that common back in my days”_

_“It’s okay, I’ll teach you how to use it later”_ Baekhyun apologetically smiled at Chanyeol.

The older only hummed before going back to check the object in his hands. Baekhyun focused on the road again, the man had given him directions to his place and they were 2 minutes away.

Chanyeol only looked away when the younger pulled over and a soft gasp left his mouth, his gaze curiously landed at Baekhyun first before looking out the window. There was his home. Old and dark, tree leaves everywhere, doodles and writings on the walls, curses, and many hateful things that people gave themselves the right to spray on his property.

His hands moved to open the car door on their own and he rushed out. Baekhyun decided to wait in the car and give him his space.

He watched as Chanyeol slowly stepped up the porch and reached for his pocket to bring the keys out. Chanyeol was taking forever to unlock the door. Placing his hands on the knob hesitatingly and removing them again to take a deep breath first before trying again, his hands couldn’t stop shaking and suddenly putting the key in the keyhole was the hardest thing in the world, like he was trying to thread a needle.

Seeing that Baekhyun couldn’t help but butt in, he rushed out of the car and walked up to Chanyeol, as he got closer he can hear the older’s frustrated sighs. Without thinking twice, he reached forward and held Chanyeol’s hand, earning a slight gasp from the man who didn’t notice his presence. He gave him a small smile and an encouraging nod before guiding the huge shaky hand to the keyhole and helping him insert it.

Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun with a very meaningful look, like he had a lot to say but few words to use. 

_“Thank you”_

That’s all he managed to say and Baekhyun shook his head as if telling him it was nothing. Chanyeol’s eyes definitely spoke louder than his words anyway.

Chanyeol twisted the knob and pushed the door open, it caused a creaking voice making both males frown at it. It just proves how old the door was and when was the last time it was last used. Despite this being his first time in 10 years to step a foot in his home, Chanyeol was a gentleman and that itself made Baekhyun fall deeper for the older when he stepped aside and gestured for Baekhyun to walk in first.

_“No, this is your new beginning. You should step in first, I’ll be close behind”_

Baekhyun’s words had a double meaning and way more depth than they were heard and seeing by how Chanyeol’s eyes searched his features before smiling gently, it showed that he got the hint.

_“Thank you”_

Chanyeol didn’t seem like he can stop thanking the younger anytime soon and he didn’t mind saying it thousand times more if it’ll only convey a little bit of the feelings he had inside but couldn’t speak out loud.

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol focused back on the entrance, taking a shaky step forward before diving further into the house. Baekhyun followed close behind as he promised. Worriedly eyeing the place, it was dusty and he can see a few spider webs out the corner of his eyes. 

As they walked quietly through the house, Baekhyun suddenly flinched, a high-pitched yelp leaving his mouth as he clutched on the taller’s shirt.

_“Something touched my legs!”_

He whined, earning a weird look from the older but still, he pushed him behind him protectively and scanned the place, the house has been empty for 10 years, only God knows what could be in here. 

_“There’s nothing, Baek”_

Chanyeol looked to his side, seeing Baekhyun peeking from behind him, clutching onto his shirt as if his life depends on it. The younger seemed terrified.

_“Come here”_

Chanyeol pulled him from behind him, making Baekhyun face him instead, before he got down on one knee, lifting Baekhyun’s pants slightly up to check his legs.

_“You didn’t get hurt, did you?”_

He looked up to see the younger’s wide eyes looking at him, blinking rapidly as if trying to register what he’s seeing with a very obvious blush on his cheeks. The older held back a chuckle seeing that.

_“Why are you looking at me like that?”_

He asked as he got up again, towering over the smaller and having to look down to meet his gaze, Baekhyun quickly shook his head before turning around and hurriedly walking away. The older shrugged before following him.

As they walked into the kitchen they both grimaced, the disgusting smell giving them a headache instantly and the younger rushed out not handling to stay there for another second. 

_“It must be the rotten food”_ Chanyeol said loud enough for Baekhyun who was out in the living room to hear him. He walked further into the kitchen to check for the source, covering his nose with his hand and using his mouth to breathe.

_“Chanyeol, you can’t stay here”_

Baekhyun finally decided but he was met with complete silence. Frowning he tilted his head to the side.

_“Chanyeol?”_ He called again.

Just then the older walked out of the kitchen, finally letting go of his nose and breathing normally.

_“I can’t afford to stay anywhere else, I’ll make this work. It’s still better than the prison cell”_

Chanyeol said, making his way upstairs and Baekhyun hurriedly followed him, too scared to stay alone. They got to the first floor and Chanyeol stopped suddenly making Baekhyun crash into him.

_“Ouch! sorry I wasn’t looking-“_

Baekhyun glanced to the older’s face and saw that Chanyeol wasn’t even listening to him, he was focused on something else instead. The smaller man followed his gaze and it landed on one of the closed doors.

_“Where does that door lead to?”_

_“My dad’s room”_

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and his head snapped back to look at the older, worrying that he asked an unnecessary question. Chanyeol didn’t seem bothered though and continued walking, passing by his father’s room without a second glance and going straight to another room.

As they walked in, dust greeted them and Baekhyun coughed slightly but still followed, deciding it’s better to hold his breath for now or he might get some serious lung problems afterwards. He held onto the older’s arm to stop him.

_“No way in hell are you staying here, please listen to me?”_

_“Where am I gonna stay then?”_

_“Mmm you can come to my place?”_

Baekhyun suggested and the older chuckled slightly.

_“You live alone?”_ Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him.

_“No, with my parents!”_

Baekhyun hesitatingly pulled his hand away, feeling flustered by Chanyeol’s question for some reason.

_“You think your parents will like you bringing an ex-convict home?”_

Chanyeol sighed, giving Baekhyun his back and walking further into his room. The younger’s eyes followed his every move.

_“They know you were falsely accused, so they wouldn’t mind”_

Chanyeol glanced back at him before humming as he went through his drawers just pulling random stuff out.

_“Just because they know, doesn’t mean they’ll accept an ex-convict, Baekhyun”_ Chanyeol was determined to not change his mind.

_“Fine, I’ll just stay here with you then”_

Baekhyun childishly stomped his feet earning a disapproving look from the older who scowled at him. Throwing whatever he had in his hands to the dresser in front of him before walking closer to where Baekhyun was.

Baekhyun nervously shifted on his feet, as the older got closer he couldn’t keep holding his intense gaze so he looked down. He could still see the older’s shoes when he stood right in front of him.

_“Stop acting like a kid. You can barely breathe here, why would you want to stay?”_

Chanyeol’s deep voice was filled with confusion and Baekhyun sighed, maybe if he was honest, Chanyeol will understand? 

He looked up again to meet the curious dark brown orbs.

_“I don’t want to leave you alone with your thoughts, not today at least”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You should enjoy your first day out at least so please come with me?”_

Baekhyun gave his best puppy eyes before clutching onto the older’s wrist. He knew he was initiating too much skin-ship, but why would he stop when Chanyeol doesn’t seem bothered by it?

_“Ugh I don’t know- let’s just visit my dad’s grave for now?”_

Chanyeol didn’t give him the answer he wanted but it was still better than him staying here, so Baekhyun accepted it, for now. They walked back downstairs and left the house just like they walked in. The older giving directions again to the graveyard. As they got there Baekhyun was the first to unbuckle his seatbelt excitedly, only stopping when he felt the tense and unmoving man beside him.

_“Chanyeol?”_ He called.

_“Can I go alone first?”_

_“Yeah sure, please go ahead”_

Baekhyun leaned back in his seat and watched as Chanyeol slowly made his way through the graveyard. He stopped in front of one and he was giving Baekhyun his back but the younger could tell that he was crying from the way his shoulders shook and his head hung low.

Baekhyun’s heart clenched though when he saw Chanyeol fall to his knees and cry his heart out. His hands instantly reached for the door knob and he was out of the car in a blink. He could hear the loud sobs and it pained him to the point that his own tears started rolling down his cheeks. He hesitated if he should go and calm the man or just let him pour his heart out, deciding on the second choice, he leaned on the car’s hood and just quietly let his tears fall as he watched Chanyeol breakdown for what seemed like the first time in forever.

* * *

Later when Chanyeol had finally gotten the power to get on his feet again, that is when Baekhyun joined him, carefully stepping to his side, earning an encouraging nod from the man trying to wipe his tears desperately, but his bloodshot eyes gave him away.

_“Dad, this is Baekhyun he was the one that helped me out, he wanted to meet you so I brought him along”_ Chanyeol introduced Baekhyun, a little smile making its way to his lips without even trying.

_“Hello, sir. I’m Byun Baekhyun, I’m here to apologize for being so late in helping your son out”_ Baekhyun bowed slightly, showing respect to the grave where Chanyeol’s father laid.

_“We should've brought flowers”_ Baekhyun mumbled to Chanyeol when he straightened up and the older’s head snapped to the side.

_“Oh, I saw a shop right across the street, I’ll go get some”_ Chanyeol rushed away.

Leaving Baekhyun there to nervously fiddle with his fingers, as if he was actually meeting his partner’s parents for the first time. Smacking his head at the thought he focused on the gravestone, Chanyeol’s fathers name engraved on it beautifully.

As Chanyeol came back, sniffing the flower bouquet in his hands, he stopped dead in his tracks, hearing Baekhyun speak to his father.

_“Sir, I hope you’re resting in peace. You don’t deserve what happened to you and neither does Chanyeol. But don’t worry, he grew up well. He’s the most gentle and caring person I know, even if he acts like he’s not one. I promise I’ll never leave his side, I’ll always be there to support him and give him the help he needs. Please accept my late apologies, I needed so much courage to be able to do this. Thank you for raising Chanyeol well, I know what happened wasn’t your fault or your intentions”_

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he was crying listening to Baekhyun’s words, but the warm feeling in his chest told him that it wasn’t a bad thing, all that is on his mind is how he can repay Baekhyun and protect the younger because he was such a precious soul. The blow of wind that followed Baekhyun’s words was his father’s approval of the small lawyer and he took it to his heart, murmuring a _“thank you, father”_ before he walked closer to Baekhyun.

_“Oh, you’re back”_

Baekhyun quickly looked away to wipe his tears. Both of them were bad actors but they didn’t question each other.

_“Yeah, got the flowers”_

The elder laid the bouquet on the grave carefully before standing tall right next to Baekhyun, both of them staring at the flowers with a little smile on their lips.

_“Should we go now?”_

Baekhyun was the first to start leaving but Chanyeol pulled him back by his wrist until they were facing each other.

_“Baek, I have something to say first, and I feel like I should say it in front of my dad”_

Chanyeol glanced to the grave and then back to Baekhyun. The younger gulped, nodding slowly.

_“I just want to thank you for everything. You did something for me I couldn’t do for myself, you trusted me for who I am and I’ll never forget that”_

Baekhyun’s heart was filled with joy, the words hitting his ears like a sweet melody and he was suddenly proud of himself for trusting Chanyeol, he made the right choice. A giggle left his mouth- no his heart. Timidly hitting Chanyeol’s arm.

_“Oh please, I’ll never forget how rude you were to me at first”_ Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes, forgetting about the rosy blush on his cheeks.

_“I’m also sorry for giving you a tough time, I know how awfully hard it is to deal with me, I don’t know how to express myself correctly”_ Chanyeol was serious despite Baekhyun’s attempt to lighten up the mood.

_“Oh no Chanyeol, I was just kidding. I’m sorry please don’t feel bad about it, it’s all in the past and I understand, I wouldn’t have trusted anyone either”_

Baekhyun was the one to reach for the older and hold him by his arm, rubbing comforting circles on the tense skin. Chanyeol’s eyes (again) never left his, the older was reading him like a book and it made Baekhyun feel intimidated and nervous but he couldn’t help but to think it was endearing too, the older was so curious about him and it showed.

_“Baekhyun”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I’ll become a better person”_

It was a quiet promise and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel hope swelling inside of him. A shy smile and a nod was all he could afford.

_“Stick by my side and watch me improve, will you?”_

Chanyeol’s head tilted to the side, big almond eyes begging for a positive response and Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to pinch the older’s cheeks, his smile widened. It wasn’t a proposal or anything, but it showed that Chanyeol wanted him by his side too.

_“I’ll always be there”_

Another blow of wind brushed against them, like a seal to their deal, a proof that there was a witness to their words and that they should do their best to keep their promises.

**_the end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for handling my slow updates, I hope you guys enjoyed this one too. And special thanks to my beta @/ducksarecreepy (check her out on Twitter) 💗💗
> 
> This book is completed, for now, I’m still debating on making the second part of it, I’ll wait for your reviews and comments so please share your thoughts. Thank you all for making it a very fun journey, until next time my loves 💘😙


End file.
